Life After The Train
by SugarQueen97
Summary: Después de bastantes problemas Lake logró ganar su libertad, ahora todo lo que queda es disfrutar de ella junto a Jesse...o bueno...casi. Básicamente solo algunas historias luego de que estos dos salieron del tren.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Para los que no me conocen mi nombre (abreviado) es Sugar, algún día me encantaría escribir algo original, pero por mientras me entreno escribiendo fanfiction de aquellas series que me gustan. Si van a mis historias verán que tengo un fanfic bastante largo de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, del género romántico.**

**Sep..me gusta escribir cosas diabéticas.**

**Ayer me vi de una corrida toda la segunda temporada de Infinity Train y realmente amé la relación de Jesse y Lake, como empiezan siendo socios poco probables unidos por su amor a un ciervo y pasaron a ser buenos amigos con ciertos tintes de atracción en el transcurso de los episodios. No suelo shipear todo lo que se mueva, pero sus interacciones, los sonrojos alrededor del otro y los momentos lindos me dan una vibra romántica realmente, así que pensé escribir algunos pequeños oneshots de ellos, eso sí, pondré tintes románticos en la relación, pero en su mayoría van a ser situaciones que pensé donde están ambos, no esperen que se besen en cada episodio. Este primer capítulo se me ocurrió pensando sobre donde se quedaría Lake ahora que esta en el mundo real, después de todo el policía tenía un punto: ella no tiene documentos, ni registro escolar ni nada de nada.**

**También les aviso con antelación que soy de las que no teme agregar algunos OC.**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Una Trágica Historia**

Lake aguardó afuera de la puerta mientras Jesse se reencontraba con sus padres, al parecer llevaba perdido cerca de una semana siendo buscado de forma completamente (y obviamente) infructuosa por la policía.

No quería interrumpir el momento. Además, no podía evitar estar nerviosa ¿ellos estarían bien con que se quedara? Nathan había estado perfectamente bien con la idea, pero era fácil suponer que para un niño toda la historia del tren y la propia existencia de una chica de metal resultaría mucho más creíble que para dos adultos, dos adultos que incluso aunque le creyeran podrían solo no querer tenerla en sus vidas.

Jesse seguro la quería, pero él no podía tomar la decisión por sí mismo. De todas formas, incluso si no funcionaba seguiría estando suficientemente contenta con haber abandonado el tren, tener la oportunidad de vivir su propia vida y poder estar junto a su amigo. Si no podía quedarse en su casa siempre podría trabajar, ganar dinero o vivir en el bosque tenía un mundo de posibilidades, nadie persiguiéndola y era mucho más resistente que un humano.

Entonces si tenía todo bajo control ¿por qué sus manos no podían dejar de sudar en el interior de sus bolsillos?

Unos pasos la alertaron de que alguien se estaba acercando, se volteó tratando de aparentar calma esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de Jesse, pero se sobresaltó al descubrir que quien la estaba observando con una expresión seria era una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Usted es la madre de Jesse, supongo_ trato de sonar amable, pero la tensión en su voz la hizo sonar más bien dura.

Esperaba no parecer irrespetuosa, pero no es que hasta ahora hubiera tenido demasiadas oportunidades de interactuar con adultos que no estuvieran tratando de capturarla o decirle que no era absolutamente nada ni nadie en el mundo.

La mujer pareció terminar su escaneo visual, asintió suavemente relajando la postura:

\- Supones bien, y tú debes la amiga de Jesse, ¿Lake, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te parece bien entrar a cenar con nosotros? Luego podemos sentarnos todos juntos a hablar claramente de lo que está pasando aquí.

\- ¿Jesse no les dijo nada? _ siguió a la mujer a través del umbral de la puerta tratando de echar una ojeada de forma disimulada a su alrededor.

\- ¿La historia del tren terapéutico y como se supone que tu estás hecha de metal? Claro, pero realmente no esperan que nos creamos eso ¿verdad?. Aunque aplaudo la imaginación…y tu estilo muy original.

Lake suspiró dándose cuenta que había ocurrido exactamente lo que ella temía, aunque al menos ni la madre de Jesse ni el hombre de dulce sonrisa que la saludó desde la mesa parecían enojados, más bien se veían totalmente dispuestos a recibirla y ayudarla.

Solo que estaban esperando una historia "real" acerca de porque ella estaba allí, una historia que encajara con sus estándares de normalidad.

\- Entonces, que te dijo_ la voz de Jesse que le llegó en un pequeño susurro junto a su oreja la hizo saltar un poco.

\- Básicamente que luego de cenar tenemos de contarles una historia creíble sobre porque estoy aquí y tu desapareciste. ¿No intentaste mostrarle tus fotos con Alan Drácula?

\- Piensan que es Photoshop.

\- Si, bien, tu madre piensa que mi piel es una especie de estilo original. No va a creer que realmente estoy hecha de metal.

\- Podemos decir que es pintura metálica…o alguna enfermedad a la piel. Una enfermedad a la piel totalmente incurable y no contagiosa que hace que aparte de brillar se vuelva increíblemente resistente.

\- ¡Podría funcionar! _ ella sonrió ante la idea_ ¿debería ir con la trágica historia de la infancia abusiva y la familia maltratadora que me obligaba a ser exactamente igual a mi hermana gemela?

\- Y además no se preocupaban por actualizar tus documentos y te mantenían educándote en casa porque estaban demasiado avergonzados de tu condición_ ambos chicos trataron con todas con sus fuerzas de mantener la cara seria mientras seguían inventando la trágica y totalmente realista historia de Lake_ luego cada vez que querías ser tu misma…

\- Ellos me encerraban en casa, por eso finalmente me cansé y decidí escapar para ser mi propia persona llevando solo lo puesto porque tenía miedo de que me atraparan. ¿Suena suficientemente bien?

\- Diría que si_ Jesse se frotó la barbilla pensativo, aún había un detalle que se les estaba escapando_ pero ¿cómo se supone que nos conocimos? Puedo decir que huí de casa porque me sentía demasiado culpable por lo que le paso a Nathan, es no es del todo mentira, pero tu…

\- Podemos decir que nos encontramos en el camino y como eres un tonto que no puede evitar querer ayudar a las personas me pediste que viniera contigo_ el tono jocoso de su comentario atenuó la pequeña ofensa.

\- No sé si funcione, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Si decimos eso va a parecer que apenas te conozco hace algunos días.

\- Pero nos conocemos hace apenas unos días_ Lake trato de apartar de su cabeza lo increíblemente dulce que había sonado ese "quiero que te quedes conmigo" desde que se había encontrado con este chico había empezado a aprender lo que era sonrojarse bastante seguido.

\- Sí, pero pasamos muchas cosas, compañeros de viaje ¿recuerdas? se siente como más que solo unos días_ se frotó el brazo dándole una cálida sonrisa levemente avergonzada.

\- Sí…oye ¿ que tal decir que nos conocimos por internet? sé que muchas personas se conocen por allí.

\- Eso…suena bastante bien, podría asegurarles que te conozco hace un par de años.

\- Me parece convincente.

Ambos se sonrieron conformes con la nueva historia cuando el padre de Jesse los llamó a la mesa para cenar. Sus estómagos gruñeron ante el aroma de la comida que no habían probado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Lake contuvo una sonrisa al ver a su amigo acomodándose junto a su hermano menor ayudándolo a rellenar su plato debido al brazo fracturado, aunque ya se había disculpado la expresión del chico dejaba claro que continuaba sintiéndose culpable y probablemente se sentiría así por mucho tiempo. Cuando se percató de que ella aún seguía allí parada le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Realmente le gustaría quedarse con él.

* * *

_**Una trágica historia levemente falsa más tarde…**_

Ambos adolescentes observaban fijamente al matrimonio esperando alguna reacción luego de haberles contado la versión modificada de la historia. Desde la sala de estar les llegaban los sonidos de los dibujos animados que estaba viendo Nathan.

Luego de esperar un tiempo prudente Jesse comenzó a desesperarse y por la forma en que Lake estaba moviendo los pies ella también.

\- ¿Entonces…_comenzó el chico tratando de ver alguna pista en las expresiones de sus padres_ ¿ella puede quedarse?

\- Pues considerando los hechos…_comenzó su padre con un tono reflexivo, el cual fue interrumpido por el violento arrebato su esposa cuando esta se levanto de golpe de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? _ inquirió dirigiéndose a la chica brillante que no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su sitio ante la explosión inesperada_ ¡una vez que obtenga sus nombres los estoy demandando por maltrato!

\- Cariño…

\- Mamá…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡personas como esas deberían estar tras las rejas! ¡no solo discriminaron a una de sus hijas por tener una condición única, sino que la dañaron psicológicamente durante toda su vida y ni siquiera la dejaron crecer como un individuo independiente de su hermana!¡ni siquiera mantuvieron al día sus documentos! ¿no tenías nadie más a quien recurrir? ¿familia?

Lake no podía encontrarse más estupefacta, de todas las posibilidades jamás se le habría ocurrido que la madre de Jesse iba a querer acabar con sus supuestos padres maltratadores. Muy halagador pero, poco conveniente.

Tal vez la historia ficticia de su vida fue demasiado trágica.

\- Uh…no, no tengo más familia_ respondió finalmente tratando de no ahogarse en la culpa por las miradas de preocupación que le estaban enviando.

\- ¡Cuán horrible debió ser!

Su cuerpo se tenso ante del repentino abrazo de Whittney Cosay, esto se sentía diferente a los abrazos que había compartido con Jesse, muy diferente en realidad, pero aun así acogedor. No hizo que su corazón saltara ni su rostro se sintiera repentinamente más caliente, tan solo le transmitió una especie de calma desconocida y una sensación de amor y protección…como si todo fuera a estar bien.

Vacilante le devolvió el abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas: otro hábito que había adquirido luego de conocer a Jesse y que no parecía querer irse.

\- Mamá, no creo que Lake quiera demandar a su familia.

\- Pero…

\- Jesse tiene razón_ se separó del abrazo de la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos_ solo quiero vivir en paz ahora que tengo la oportunidad y disfrutar lo que se siente poder ser yo misma, no quiero gastar mi tiempo odiando a nadie.

Tal vez no tenía una familia espantosa y abusiva a quienes odiar, pero si muchas malas experiencias que recordar y algunas palabras particularmente duras sobre como ella no era nada ni nadie que realmente quería dejar atrás. Ahora que por fin era libre no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en el pasado.

Eso y tampoco es como si pudiera dejar que los padres de su amigo demandaran a algunos extraños al azar para darle realismo a la historia.

\- Si eso es lo que ella quiere, tenemos que respetarlo_ el padre de Jesse puso una mano cariñosa sobre el hombro de su mujer, a diferencia de ella que aun parecía enojada y consternada a partes iguales él se veía tan solo presa de una tristeza calmada. Luego se dirigió a Lake con una sonrisa afable_ puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, tenemos una habitación de invitados que nadie usa y podemos conseguirte lo que te haga falta.

\- Sin duda te estamos consiguiendo algo de ropa, lo que tu elijas ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece excelente.

Jesse se apoyó en la pared sintiendo como el alivio lo llenaba de la cabeza a los pies, ella se quedaba y conociendo a sus padres no iban a indagar más sobre su pasado luego de haberse comprometido a respetar sus deseos.

Sabía que Lake podría cuidarse sola incluso en este mundo, si no se hubiera podido quedar con él habría hallado alguna solución, pero él realmente la quería allí.

\- ¿Lake se queda? _ un pequeño tirón en su manga le indicó que Nathan estaba a su lado.

\- Sí, ella se queda.

\- Por cierto_ Stephan Cosay chasqueó los dedos al recordar un detalle importante_ ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- ¿Mi…apellido? _ Lake miró a Jesse en busca de ayuda, no tenía ninguno y no habían pensado en eso.

Usar el de Tulip estaba fuera de cuestión no había peleado tanto por ser una existencia separada de la suya como para copiarle el apellido.

\- Entendemos si no quieres usarlo_ la madre del chico mal interpretó el silencio pensando que la niña estaba demasiado afectada como para querer usar su apellido familiar.

\- ¡No, esta bien! mi apellido es…

Jesse hizo trabajar su cerebro buscando algún apellido para Lake, a juzgar por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando tampoco estaba pensando en nada aún. Bueno...le había tomado sus minutos de reflexión encontrar un nombre.

¿Funcionaría algo común como Smith? Era práctico y aunque alguien tratara alguna vez de localizar a la supuesta familia biológica de Lake con tanta gente llamada así no habría peligro, pero sonaba fatal ¿Lake Smith? Eh…mejor no. ¿Algo que tuviera que ver con su nombre? Lago…agua…¿"Water"? correcto espantoso, la observó fijamente tratando de encontrar algo que no sonara mal con el nombre que había elegido para sí misma. Su piel metálica brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, podría haber dicho que se veía linda si no fuera porque en ese instante su cara era la viva expresión de la palabra "mierda".

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar algo, tal vez pensaría que era estúpido, pero creía que realmente le quedaba no solo porque ella literalmente brillara sino porque también era lista y quien lo había ayudado a ser una mejor persona cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en un matón que sacrifica a su propia familia a cambio de aceptación.

\- Bright.

\- ¿Eh? _ Lake se volteó hacia él alzando una ceja.

\- Lake Bright_ repitió Jesse un poco tímido por la reacción de la chica.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle con aprobación, tal vez no fuera lo más creativo, pero sonaba bien…y tampoco es que hubiera pensado algo mejor. Siempre podía cambiarlo más tarde.

Aunque en realidad no sabía si querría hacerlo, Jesse estaba lejos de ser el mejor poniendo nombres, pero había pensado un apellido para ella en vez de solo dar alguna idea fácil (Ugh Drácula 2 como olvidarlo) y eso era bastante dulce.

Aunque no se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

_**Escena extra…**_

\- Entonces "Bright" _ Lake metió las manos en los bolsillos inclinándose hacia adelante para ver la cara de su amigo que estaba parcialmente oculta por su cabello.

Parecía estar esperando algún comentario al respecto.

\- Sí…bueno, escuché que viene de Inglaterra.

\- Oh entonces es por eso y no como una referencia a mi piel brillante.

\- Um…como_ las mejillas de Jesse se sonrojaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo ¿ella se dio cuenta de cuanto la estaba mirando?

\- ¿Tu halago idiota sobre mi piel brillante y refulgente cuando estábamos en ese árbol genealógico en el tren? era una referencia a eso ¿no? allí fue donde decidimos trabajar juntos también.

\- ¡Ah! ¡si, fue por eso! ¡lo descubriste!

\- No esta mal, pensaba que podría haber sido algo peor.

\- Jamás pensaría un apellido horrible para mi amiga_ Jesse paso una mano por sus hombros olvidándose de que estando en la parte trasera del coche sus padres podrían verlo...y mal interpretarlo.

\- ¿Entonces no pensaste nada que sonara horrible como "Lake Smith" o que sonara estúpido como "Lake Water"? o, espera tal vez algo como ¿" Lake Sparkle"?

El tono escarlata de la cara del chico se expandió hasta las orejas cuando este respondió con voz queda:

\- Nunca pensé lo último.

\- ¿Entonces adiviné tus otras opciones?

\- Uh… ¿no?

\- Lo hice definitivamente.

\- ¡Oh vamos no te rías! ¡puse mucho esfuerzo!

Ni todos sus chillidos pudieron evitar que la chica se siguiera burlando de él y para su mortificación Nathan también parecía encontrar el asunto bastante divertido.

\- ¡Alan Drácula pensaba que mi capacidad para poner nombres era asombrosa!

\- Me mantengo en que jamás supimos su opinión al respecto. Creo que solo no le importaba.

\- ¿De verdad tenía rayos lásers? _ preguntó Nathan bajando la voz cuando vio que estaban hablando del asombroso ciervo con super poderes que le contara su hermano.

\- Oh sí y también…

\- Niños, hemos llegado_ anunció el señor Cosay desde el asiento delantero mientras todos comenzaban a descender del coche.

La madre de Jesse había insistido que lo primero que Lake necesitaba era tener algunas cosas propias como ropa, pijamas y un cepillo de dientes así que ahora se encontraban todos frente a una enorme multitienda, no solo Lake necesitaba algo de ropa, Nathan necesitaba zapatos y Jesse algunas camisetas (y ropa interior pero eso no tenía porque ser público), así que todos habían acabado yendo de compras finalmente.

\- ¿Habías estado en un lugar así antes? _ le susurró Jesse mientras caminaban a la sección de ropa. Su padre había desaparecido con Nathan en la sección infantil hace poco.

\- Bueno, Tulip se compraba ropa de vez en cuando…casi siempre muy similar, no cambiaba mucho de estilo mis experiencias se limitan a los espejos de los probadores. Realmente no teníamos gustos similares_ dijo estremeciéndose.

\- Bien, pues ahora puedes ponerte lo que tú quieras.

\- Lo sé.

Ya no tenía que usar lo que alguien más deseaba, ni preocuparse porque su apariencia no llamara la atención, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, sin miedo, sin tener que pedir disculpas.

La libertad era maravillosa.

Cuando la señora Cosay miró hacia atrás para ver si su hijo y su… ¿amiga? ¿novia? ¿lo que sea? (adolescentes quien entiende sus relaciones modernas) la estaban siguiendo nunca esperó encontrarse a la chica presa de otro ataque de emoción mientras se apoyaba en su hijo para llorar.

Pobrecita, cuan mal lo tiene que haber pasado para emocionarse con entrar a una tienda.

_**Continuará…**_

**Los nombres de los padres de Jesse son cannon los saqué de Wikipedia, me hizo gracia la idea de Lake allá atrás teniendo pensamientos filosóficos sobre libertad e identidad y la mamá de Jesse pensando que ella estaba emocionada por estar en una tienda XD lo del apellido me pareció lindo y realmente no creo que hayan pensado en eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, publicaré unos cinco o seis de estos por aquí no mucho solo ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza.**

**Esto nace de mi idea sobre lo irónico que sería que el mayor argumento del policía sobre Lake adaptándose al mundo real y no encajando en él finalmente fuera derrotado de forma mucho más sencilla de lo que la gente cree. **

**Para los que no me conocen acepto críticas constructivas orientadas a mejorar mi escritura, que señalen problemas, etc. Pero siempre destaco que estas críticas son en su mayoría objetivas no solo comentarios negativos orientados a hacerte saber cuanto un lector odio tu escritura, interpretación de los personajes, es decir, a recalcarte cuanto odiaron lo que hiciste solo porque no se adapta a la forma en que ellos lo habrían hecho.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y regreso con mi aporte para este pequeño fandom, o al menos pequeño en comparación con otros.**

**Muchas gracias para quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer :D. ¿Saben? no puedo evitar preguntarme si, así como un personaje secundario en el libro 1 fue protagonista en el libro 2, si alguno de los secundarios de esa temporada será protagonista o villano principal en la 3, personalmente creo que alguno de los niños o adolescentes en el grupo de Grace daría para ser un nuevo protagonista: alguien que durante un tiempo siguió un camino equivocado, de hecho, la misma Grace sería una antagonista interesante o quien sabe…la protagonista... o Simon.**

**De todos modos, me gustaría volver a ver a Tulip, Lake y Jesse en otras entregas, aunque sea de cameo y de forma separada para saber como están y que fue de ellos. ¿Qué pasa si el hermanito menor de Jesse acabara en el tren? ¿o la amiga de Tulip? **

**Bueno aquí tenemos algunas cositas que me imagine podrían pasar mientras Lake se adapta al mundo humano, nada muy dramático en realidad. ¿Soy la única que cree que Lake podría usar algunos aretes ya que se hizo agujeros en la orejas?**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Redes**

Lake pestañeó lentamente sintiéndose algo perdida, podía notar que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre algo blando y tenía la mejilla completamente húmeda. Le tomo unos segundos recordar que se encontraba en el cuarto de Jesse y por lo visto se había quedado dormida mientras él estaba con la cara pegada a la computadora.

Se paso la manga de la polera por la mejilla para sacar los rastros de saliva, seguramente aparte de babear el cubrecama también había estado roncando y no había manera que el chico sentado a unos pocos metros de distancia no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ah, bueno a quien le importaba, ser "linda" no estaba dentro de sus preocupaciones en la vida.

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde que lograra escapar del tren y el proceso de adaptación fue más sencillo de los esperado: ya sabía como funcionaban las cosas después de pasar toda su vida "junto" a Tulip, tenía los conocimientos de una adolescente de secundaria así que podría entrar a la escuela cuando estuviera lista y su…existencia regularizada con los documentos correspondientes, tal vez las personas solían quedarse mirándola cuando salía a la calle pero no se iba a amargar la existencia por eso, lo esperaba después de todo.

Actualmente ya se encontraba completamente instalada en la casa, la habitación de invitados había sido personalizada como su habitación, el closet estaba lleno con la ropa que había conseguido (toda cómoda y práctica, tampoco tardó en descubrir que le gustaban los colores oscuros por sobre los brillantes) e incluso le habían conseguido una computadora y un celular nuevo (donde Jesse no tardó en introducir su número de contacto).

Viendo lo amables que habían sido los padres de Jesse era fácil darse cuenta de donde había sacado lo de ser tan amigable con extraños, incluso quienes no parecían demasiado amigables con él.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el otro ocupante de la habitación, parecía bastante entretenido mirando la pantalla de su computador; supuestamente iban a ver una película juntos luego de que él le diera un rápido vistazo a sus redes sociales, pero no había resultado ser tan rápido en realidad, dándole tiempo para que ella se aburriera y acabara tomando una siesta. De todas formas, no es como si pudiera extrañarse de ello, él era realmente sociable y por los diez idiotas con los cuales se dejó de juntar por ser una mala influencia aún tenía otras veinte personas con quienes se llevaba excelente: lo de ser amigo de todos en la escuela no era una broma. Incluso habiendo aprendido a expresar su opinión y a no dejarse llevar por otros, aún así, a casi todos les gustaba mucho Jesse.

No podía culparlos.

\- ¿Cuánto rato vas a seguir con eso? _ rezongó aun demasiado perezosa para levantarse.

Él se giró hacia ella con la misma sonrisa alegre de siempre:

\- ¿Te desperté? Te veías realmente a gusto durmiendo.

\- No me habría quedado dormida si no llevaras como tres horas viendo que hacen otras personas_ contestó medio en broma, medio en serio apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

\- ¡Algunos hacen cosas divertidas! Mi amigo Jhonny fue a esquiar, realmente se divirtió ¿ves?

Lake alzó una ceja al mirar la fotografía de un chico enyesado del cuello a los pies con una sonrisa en la cara:

\- Oh si, se ve divertido, especialmente la parte donde acabas con todo quebrado del cuello hacia abajo.

\- ¡Pero está sonriendo! Jhonny ve lo positivo de las cosas.

\- Bueno, supongo que cuando tienes un cuerpo blando y delicado te acostumbras a cosas como esas_ alargó un dedo para picar la blanda y suave mejilla del chico tan diferente de su propia piel_ sep…muy blando.

\- Oh, vamos déjame_ Jesse trató de escapar de su toque sin muchas ganas ladeando la cabeza para dejar la mejilla fuera de su alcance_ ¿sabes que a muchas personas les gusto la fotografía que subí ayer?

\- ¿Esa donde estás sosteniendo al conejo de la tienda de mascotas?

\- No, esta.

El castaño tomó su computadora portátil sentándose en la cama junto a Lake quien se puso de rodillas para poder mirar la pantalla de forma más cómoda. En cuanto vio cual era la foto que Jesse había compartido no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza.

La había tomado hace dos días mientras estaban sentados en la sala de estar viendo televisión: Jesse sostenía la cámara en alto mientras Nathan acomodado entre las piernas de su hermano estaba rellenándose la cara de patatas fritas, a su espalda ella se había sentado de tal manera que quedaba apoyada contra Jesse y sus pies sobresalían por el costado del sillón, la imagen fue tomada cuando levantó el rostro para ver que estaba haciendo el chico, así que no estaba posando o sonriendo tan solo parecía algo sorprendida, un arete en forma de escorpión destacaba en su oreja izquierda enganchándose en la parte superior de ésta.

O mas bien pegado por un efecto imán, cosas que pasan cuando tus orejas son de metal.

Sobre la foto había un pequeño encabezado escrito por Jesse:

"_Mi amiga Lake se está quedando con nosotros, aquí estamos viendo el programa favorito de Nathan, realmente la sorprendí con la foto"_

Naturalmente todo acompañado con caritas felices.

\- Me están preguntando si vas a estar yendo a la escuela conmigo, ¡ah mira! También les gusta tu estilo y algunos quieren conocerte. La mayoría de las personas en la escuela son realmente geniales, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar_ esperó alguna respuesta de la chica, pero ella seguía extrañamente callada_ ¿Lake?...¿no querías que subiera la foto? Lo siento, no lo pensé, puedo borrarla si quieres.

\- No, no es eso, está bien. Solo no esperaba que fueras a compartirla_ un suave sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia el costado para no establecer contacto visual con él.

¿De verdad estaba tan contento de tenerla allí que quería compartirlo con todo el mundo? La idea la hizo sentir cálida por dentro.

\- Oye…ya sé que dijiste que no tenías ganas de tener nada de esto…

\- Porque no estoy particularmente interesada en mostrarle al resto lo que hago con mi vida ni que opinen sobre ello y tampoco me interesa que hacen ellos con sus vidas cuando no los veo_ asintió repitiendo lo que ya había dicho cuando él le pregunto si quería tener alguna de las numerosas redes sociales que las personas solían utilizar_ además vivo con la única persona que me interesa por ahora.

\- Ah_ Jesse se rascó la mejilla sintiendo como la temperatura de su rostro subía un par de grados.

\- Hablo de tu hermano por supuesto, él es adorable.

Se volteó llevando una mano a la frente de ella con la clara intención de darle un golpecito, pero al recordar que eso por lo general terminaba mal para él, la empujó hacia atrás en su lugar lo suficiente como para hacer que ella se tambaleara levemente sobre sus rodillas.

\- Muy graciosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que él dejara la computadora a un costado y se acomodara mejor sobre el colchón.

\- Hey…estaba pensando…sobre esa chica, Tulip.

\- ¿Quieres conocerla o algo?

\- No, no es eso. Solo me preguntaba si tú no habías pensado en contactarte con ella y decirle que lograste salir del tren. Cada vez que la mencionas no pareces odiarla, así que…

\- No la odio, solo no me gustaba tener que reflejar su vida y ser igual a ella. Sería estúpido odiarla después de que me ayudó a escapar, especialmente porque primero traté de dejarla permanentemente atrapada en el vagón cromado.

\- Entonces…ella es algo así ¿Cómo una hermana?

\- ¿Supongo? Algo así, una hermana con la que estaba realmente molesta por años por obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, aunque ella en realidad no sabía que yo existía_ hizo una mueca al escuchar como sonaba eso en voz alta_ Suena realmente ilógico.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿no quieres hablar con ella?

Lake siguió los dibujos de la colcha con el dedo, tomándose unos segundos para reflexionar sobre la pregunta.

\- Tal vez…algún día, no lo sé. Pasé tantos años "junto" a ella que se siente bien no tenerla cerca, y contactarla, aunque sea por internet, es un poco como tenerla conmigo. Por muy mal que suene decirlo no quiero hablar con ella por ahora.

\- Está bien, te entiendo…bueno no en un sentido literal, pero…

Al ver que él estaba comenzando a divagar, Lake puso una mano sobre su boca para detener el torrente de palabras:

\- Gracias, sé lo que quieres decir.

Por toda respuesta él le sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, sus rostros separados apenas un par de centímetros en completo silencio. Cada vez que sucedió eso cuando estaban en el tren algo o alguien (preferentemente Alan Drácula) los interrumpía, pero ahora estaban completamente solos con nada más que la tensión en el ambiente para hacerles compañía.

Ambos sabían que allí había algo más que una amistad fraternal, y al mismo tiempo era obvio que el otro no era ajeno a ello, pero ninguno lo había mencionado ni había hecho nada al respecto aún.

Tal vez porque era demasiado pronto, Lake apenas se había terminado de adaptar a su nueva vida y Jesse a que ella ahora vivía con él. Ninguno estaba muy seguro si cambiar tan pronto la situación cómoda en la que habían estado viviendo era una buena idea.

Y al parecer el universo tampoco.

\- Si están ocupados puedo volver después.

La adorable e infantil voz de Nathan los hizo saltar y apartarse unos centímetros, ambos frotando su brazo mirando hacia un sentido opuesto.

\- ¡No, estamos bien! no te preocupes_ Jesse abrió los brazos para recibir a su pequeño hermano_ ¿quieres ver una película con nosotros?

\- ¡Sí! Eso venía a preguntar, estoy un poco aburrido. Iré a conseguir algo de helado a la cocina.

\- Te ayudo.

Una vez que el niño salió corriendo del cuarto, Jesse se apresuro a ponerse de pie y seguirlo todavía algo nervioso. Por ello se sobresaltó cuando Lake decidió dirigirle la palabra.

\- Veo que tu hermano no lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué no sabe? _ trató de mantener su voz a raya para no hacer el ridículo, ella se veía perfectamente calmada.

\- Tu relación con MJ.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Mirror Jesse.

Tres segundos después el rostro del chico se había oscurecido de un profundo tono rojo para gran diversión de la niña sentada en su cama.

\- ¡Te dije que no era yo! ¡un amigo, lo decía por un amigo!

\- Oh, claro mi error lo olvidé, un amigo. Seguro.

Jesse salió por la puerta refunfuñando entre dientes no sin antes volver a recalcar que él jamás había besado a un espejo en su vida mientras Lake se limitaba a observarlo con aire burlón. Seriamente, ¿ella era inmune a los nervios o qué? ¿acaso él era el único que se había puesto nervioso cuando se quedaron mirando? Probablemente, tan solo él estaba teniendo ideas raras mientras ella miraba sus mejillas suaves o cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando se quedó sola, Lake suspiró aliviada antes de tirarse de espaldas en la cama y felicitarse a sí misma por aligerar el ambiente.

Ya podían ponerse incómodos cualquier otro día…pero no hoy.

¿Tulip estaría teniendo alguna situación similar? No podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad…tal vez algún día cuando estuviera lista para hablarle se lo preguntaría.

_**Continuará...**_

**Este fue un poco más ¿cursi? Que el anterior, pero suelo ser así…el azúcar se me escapa sola :v de todos modos no considero que esta pareja de para un exceso de ella XD no creo que sea su estilo.**

**Vi un cómic donde Lake llama a Tulip por teléfono y no pude evitar pensar en que pasaría si ella aún no quisiera contactarla ahora que apenas logró comenzar una vida como una persona independiente. En algún futuro no muy lejano…seguro, pero no de inmediato.**

**También me hace gracia la idea de que los dos saben que ahí hay algo pero no están haciendo nada al respecto XD.**

**Como siempre en todo lo que escribo gracias a mi buen amigo Templario por dejar un comentario ;D se agradece.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, escribir estos pequeños capítulos me ha servido de descanso para mi fic más largo donde cada episodio toma bastante trabajo. Probablemente serán unos seis o siete capítulos aquí.**

**Recientemente leí que se ha confirmado que el cabello de Lake puede volver a crecer así que esto se basa en ello. No creo que ella lo quisiera demasiado largo, la verdad.**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis, perdóneme por hacer cosas cursis con sus personajes XD.**

**Opciones**

Lake se pasó los dedos por el cabello, apartándolo de su rostro para que dejara de estorbar mientras se dedicaba a rellenar un cuestionario de preguntas online. Resultó que no podía solo comenzar a asistir como si nada a la misma escuela que Jesse sin tener ningún certificado de educación formal ni registro alguno, así que acabó inscrita en una academia virtual que ofrecía la posibilidad de ayudarte a completar tu educación escolar de forma mucho más rápida y simple que una escuela normal. Posiblemente el programa estaba hecho para personas adultas que solo querían obtener un certificado a corto plazo pero en su situación actual ella bien podía aprovecharlo.

Si lograba aprobar todos los exámenes y avanzar lo suficiente podría empezar a asistir a clases al inicio del próximo periodo escolar.

Cuando un mechón de pelo plateado volvió a taparle la vista por tercera vez decidió que era hora de cortarlo, aún era demasiado corto como para poder tomarlo dentro de una coleta, pero sí que estaba lo suficientemente largo como para ser un estorbo.

De todas maneras, no estaba particularmente apegada a su cabello, tal vez podría haberle gustado más si no fuera porque una vez este empezaba a crecer inmediatamente dejaba de verse así misma en el espejo para ver a Tulip, que tuviera exactamente su misma cara tampoco ayudaba a marcar mucho la diferencia.

Ese pelo se estaba largando.

Bajó las escaleras con la intención de preguntarle a Jesse si de casualidad sus padres no tendrían una sierra para metales o una pulidora. Las tijeras normales no serían útiles en este caso.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la sala estar con las piernas cruzadas, mordiendo la punta de un lápiz mientras observaba con suma concentración una página de su libro de matemáticas.

Lake caminó de puntillas hasta situarse justo a su espalda agachándose lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de la oreja, él todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó:

\- Si estás tratando de asustarme te aviso que no va a funcionar. Te vi llegar por el rabillo del ojo_ repuso Jesse divertido por el intento frustrado de la chica.

\- No eres divertido_ gruñó, dejándose caer frente a él_ ¿tarea?

\- Sí y realmente no sé cómo resolver esto_ rezongó dejando el libro y los lápices a un costado_ crees que podrías…

\- Si me vas a pedir que te ayude no creo que lo estés pensando muy bien_ contestó Lake en un tono divertido poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres buena en matemáticas.

\- Pero soy dos años menor que tú, ni siquiera sé que es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer con esto_ respondió, volteando el libro de texto y haciendo una mueca ante los numerosos ejercicios.

\- Ugh, cierto. A veces olvido que solo tienes trece años_ se burló alargando una mano para pellizcar una de las mejillas brillantes mientras ella gruñía como protesta.

No importaba la cantidad de veces que la tocara, Jesse aún se sorprendía de como su piel dura y reflectante era al mismo tiempo suave, elástica y cálida al tacto gracias a la temperatura del ambiente que se transmitía al metal. Se distrajo lo suficiente con la sensación como para que Lake aprovechara de darle un golpe en la frente con un dedo haciéndolo gemir de dolor y retirar la mano para frotarse la zona maltratada.

\- Eso te pasa por tratar de molestarme.

\- Ouch, bien lo siento, pero tienes que dejar de hacer eso algún día. Duele.

\- No, es demasiado divertido...y efectivo en casos como este.

Lake se relajó en el sillón apoyando la espalda contra los cojines esponjosos del respaldo.

\- Entonces_ Jesse quitó la mano de su frente una vez que el dolor punzante había pasado_ ¿quieres pasar el rato? ¿dar una vuelta? creo que ya tuve suficiente de matemáticas.

\- Tal vez más tarde_ se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír al ver la expresión de decepción que se filtro en el rostro del chico_ quería preguntarte si aquí tienen alguna sierra para metal o una pulidora.

\- Sí, tenemos una sierra en el garaje_ contestó levantándose del sillón y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse_ pensé que el cortador de metal era suficiente para cortarte las uñas.

\- No son las uñas_ repuso Lake rodando los ojos y aceptando su ayuda a pesar de que no era necesaria_ es mi cabello, está comenzando a crecer.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo como antes?

\- ¿Tal vez? No lo sé, creo que solo un poco más corto, lo suficiente para que no estorbe y no me empiece a parecer a Tulip cuando estaba en la primaria.

Jesse se detuvo, volteando suavemente hacia ella para sostenerla por los brazos, Lake pestañeó sorprendida por el súbito contacto físico y la mirada seria en sus ojos castaños:

\- Oye…sabes que no importa si te pareces a ella, eso no significa que dejes de ser…bueno tú, el parecido físico no importa_ sus pulgares hicieron pequeños círculos sobre la piel de sus brazos_ es como…como lo que hablamos hace un tiempo, son como las hermanas gemelas: se ven similares incluso a veces se visten de la misma manera, pero no por eso dejan de ser dos personas separadas.

Ella sonrió suavemente ante la clara preocupación de su amigo sintiendo como el corazón le rebotaba dentro del pecho y la caricia en sus brazos enviaba descargas eléctricas por su columna:

\- Jess…aprecio tu preocupación, pero tan dulce como es…no estoy teniendo una crisis de identidad, es mucho más simple que eso. Solo no me gusta parecerme a Tulip y el cabello largo no es lo mío.

Jesse suspiró aliviado, sonriendo de forma relajada al ver que no se trataba de un problema filosófico existencial ni nada por el estilo:

\- Bien, me alegra saberlo_ dejo caer sus manos rompiendo el contacto entre ambos para gran decepción de la chica_ entonces, vamos por esa sierra.

Lake asintió siguiéndolo hacia el garaje con la piel aún hormigueando en el lugar donde él la había tocado.

* * *

Media hora después ambos estaban parados en el garaje, ella sosteniendo la sierra para metales en la mano mientras esperaba a que Jesse terminara de revolver unos estantes buscando algo que según sus propias palabras podría interesarle.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

\- Jesse…

\- ¡Los tengo! _ exclamó levantando las manos para mostrarle las latas de pintura en aerosol que estaba sosteniendo.

\- ¿Pintura? _ contestó Lake alzando una ceja_ no veo como unas latas de aerosol podrían interesarme, a menos que quieras recordar viejos tiempos y vandalizar algunos espejos.

\- Tan genial como suena vandalizar espejos con mi querida amiga, te las estoy mostrando porque son latas de pintura para metal. Supuse que podrías utilizarlas como tintura para el cabello_ sonrió haciendo girar los potes con las manos como si se tratara de un par de pistolas.

Lake contuvo la sonrisa al pensar que probablemente había aprendido eso cuando vieron "Shark Tale" con Nathan la semana pasada, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que Jesse se parecía un poco a Lenny: ambos eran lindos, dulces, les gustaba ser amigos de todo el mundo y eran incapaces de dañar siquiera a una mosca.

Bueno…probablemente ella había omitido la parte de lindo y dulce cuando se lo dijo.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que debería teñirme el cabello? _ preguntó acercándose para inspeccionar los colores_ sinceramente no lo había pensado.

La pintura normal para cabello no funcionaría en el suyo así que había descartado la idea tan pronto como pasó por su cabeza hace unos meses, sin recordar que podría usar pintura para metal y conseguir un efecto similar. O tal vez solo era del tipo que no pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en su apariencia y por eso jamás se molestó en buscar una alternativa.

Jesse se encogió de hombros antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había formulado:

\- Acabo de recordar que teníamos esto en casa y pensé que podrías apreciar tener algunas opciones además de cortarlo totalmente.

\- Solo admite que no quieres que me lo corte_ repuso tomando ambas latas de pintura mientras él se volvía para sacar el resto, las cuales estaban colocadas bastante hacia el fondo del estante.

\- En realidad, no me importa_ dijo Jesse bastante distraido en su tarea_ creo que te queda bien así, pero también me gusta del otro modo_ estaba tan absorto en recoger el resto de los aerosoles sin que se le cayera ninguno que no alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir_ creo que solo me gustas tú.

\- ¿Qué?

La voz temblorosa de su amiga lo hizo darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, no es que no planeara decírselo en algún momento, pero no así y muy especialmente no mientras ella no pareciera interesada en cambiar la relación entre ambos. Lake tenía mucho de lo que ocuparse, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incómoda.

\- Me refiero a…_ Jesse trató de buscar algo que decir al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un profundo tono escarlata_ que me gusta… ¡TU ESTILO! ¡SI ESO! Todo hum…rudo y cool y…síp, eso.

Lake se quedó allí parada viéndolo revolverse por los nervios en un estado de completo terror y miseria.

Un estado de terror y miseria que era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Él había dejado escapar sus sentimientos un segundo para dar un paso atrás al siguiente, parecía no estar listo para invitarla a salir así que ella tampoco iba a presionarlo.

Probablemente decirle "tu también me gustas" solo serviría para hacer el ambiente más pesado, así que en su lugar eligió ignorar su propia cara sonrojada y las mariposas en el estómago para acercarse hasta el resto de las latas de pintura y echarles un vistazo murmurando un suave:

\- Gracias, también tienes buen estilo.

Jesse suspiró relajándose levemente ante el comentario, Lake parecía no haber notado su desliz.

\- Entonces…que vas a hacer_ se aproximó hacia ella esperando que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran de una vez.

\- Creo que voy a probar con alguna de ellas_ levanto la lata de aerosol azul mostrándosela_ podría usar esta, la peluca que me puse en ese vagón donde tuvimos que desfilar no me quedaba tan mal y era del mismo tono. ¿Qué piensas?

El mismo mechón de cabello rebelde que la estaba molestando hace un rato ahora estaba tapándole los ojos y tratando de meterse en su boca, antes de que ella misma se encargara de él, Jesse alargo la mano metiéndolo tras su oreja retirándola apenas terminó de realizar la acción.

\- Pienso que se vería bien en ti.

\- Entonces me quedo con el azul. Voy a estar en el baño.

\- Claro.

Él aún se veía nervioso y un tanto miserable y por más lindo que fuera ver eso, Lake no tenía el nivel de sadismo necesario para dejarlo así. Tenía que hacer algo.

Antes de que pudiera echarse atrás tomó su mano oprimiéndola con afecto antes de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda con mis asuntos de peluquería. Ah, y tu intento por solucionar mi posible crisis de identidad.

Jesse pestañeó aturdido unos segundos antes de sonreír con sinceridad viéndose absolutamente feliz.

\- De nada, para que están los compañeros de cuarto, no espera, no compartimos cuarto exactamente ¿casa entonces? ¿vivienda? ¿compañeros de vivienda?.

\- Pensé que estabas proponiendo que fuéramos compañeros de vandalismo.

\- Tampoco suena tan mal...mientras no nos atrapen.

\- Si nos atrapan siempre puedes formar un coro dentro de la cárcel para enseñarle la alegría del canto a los presos.

\- ¿Y tu me defenderás si intentan golpearme?

\- Oh bien, puedo intentarlo si la seguridad de mi compañero de vivienda y sus cuerdas vocales depende de mí. Pero te culparé por ser quien me propuso llevar una vida criminal.

\- Pasaré toda mi vida rogando por tu perdón.

Jesse se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral provocando un estallido de risa en su compañera quien le golpeó la frente nuevamente como respuesta pero de forma mucho más leve que la primera vez.

\- Bien, vándalo musical iré a encargarme de mis problemas de moda. No hagas nada ilegal mientras no estoy.

\- Sin promesas.

Jesse le devolvió el apretón en la mano sosteniéndola algunos segundos más de la cuenta antes de dejarla marchar. Incapaz de encontrar nada más que decir Lake se giró sobre sus talones mordiéndose el labio con un fuerte tono rosa oscuro adornando sus mejillas.

Ninguno tenía forma de saber que en ese momento ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo:

"_Paciencia…ten paciencia"_

_**Continuará…**_

**Es totalmente hilarante pensar que ambos se gustan saben que el otro siente lo mismo, pero andan de puntillas con eso porque piensan que la otra persona no esta lista para cambiar el estado de la relación XD hilarante.**

**Cuando empecé esto tenía planeado que fueran pequeños capítulos sin ir armando ninguna historia, pero acabé haciendo un pequeño fic que va en orden cronológico.**

**En este momento me imagino que el cabello de Lake iría más o menos por la barbilla o la mitad del cuello sin llegar a los hombros aún.**

**Templario: **Respecto a su dinámica…sí, creo que solo sirvo para escribir dinámicas donde ambos personajes parecen amigos o se llevan como tales independientemente de sus caracteres, solo no creo que serviría para escribir fics de amor a primera vista ni mágicas conexiones inexplicables o que se yo XD. De hecho, esa relación de amigos-socios es lo que generalmente me hace shipear a dos personajes…siempre que sienta en eso alguna vibra de romance otras relaciones giran más para el lado fraternal.


	4. Chapter 4

** Quería subir unas "imágenes" de Lake y Jesse afrontando las pequeñas incomodidades que puede traer tener que vivir juntos. Entre otras cosas porque quería esto para referencias futuras en otros episodios.**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Incomodidad**

_**Shorts…**_

\- Lake, cariño ¿te importaría ir a ver si Jesse esta listo?_ preguntó Stephan Cosay sirviendo los pancakes calientes en un plato.

\- Lo fui a despertar hace media hora, espero que no se haya vuelto a dormir_ repuso su esposa rociando algo de jarabe sobre su propia porción y la de Nathan.

\- Iré por él.

Teniendo que dejar esperando a su desayuno la chica se encamino hacia el segundo piso rumbo a la habitación de su amigo.

Los fines de semana realmente le gustaban, eran los únicos días donde no desayunaba sola, ya que en la semana siempre terminaba despertando mucho más tarde que el resto de la familia al no tener que asistir a la escuela aún; Jesse era el primero en despertarse excesivamente temprano con el objetivo de comer algo y partir rumbo a la escuela para realizar un poco de practica en la piscina antes de entrar a clase, luego el matrimonio Cosay se levantaba junto a su hijo menor quien también tenía que ir a la escuela.

Así, ella terminaba levantándose cerca de una hora más tarde porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse frente a la computadora. Sin contar que una de las tantas cosas que había descubierto sobre ser su propia persona es que a diferencia de Tulip ella disfrutaba más estudiando o leyendo de noche que en el día. Sencillamente su nivel de rendimiento nocturno era superior.

Sabía que tendría que modificar eso una vez que comenzara a asistir a la escuela y que el sacrificio sería aún mayor si quería irse en la mañana con Jesse debido a la hora imposible en que se levantaba. Pero valdría el esfuerzo poder pasar un rato a solas con él, era altamente probable que no se vieran demasiado durante la jornada escolar, él tenía demasiados amigos y personas demandando su atención como para que pudieran pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Y sinceramente estaba planeando tratar de hacer sus propias amistades, no solo apegarse a los amigos de Jesse.

Se arregló el cabello corto con los dedos tratando de convencerse de que lo estaba haciendo por gusto y no para tratar de verse mejor cuando él la viera…no, definitivamente no. Actualmente las hebras plateadas habían pasado a ser de un tono azul intenso arregladas en un corte irregular más largo de un lado y mucho más corto en el otro.

Estando tan metida en sus pensamientos no alcanzó a medir sus acciones cuando en vez de tocar la puerta tan solo giró la manilla empujándola hacia delante.

En ese momento un grito agudo resonó en la estancia y no vino precisamente de Lake:

\- ¿Se puede saber porque narices estás chillando? _ demandó alzando una ceja al escuchar el agudo grito proveniente del niño frente a ella.

\- ¡No tocaste la puerta! _ exclamó Jesse apuntando hacia su espalda mientras parecía bastante desesperado buscando algo.

\- Ah, lo siento, mi error_ admitió Lake levemente avergonzada_ si estás buscando tu camiseta está sobre la cama.

\- Sí, la había visto_ farfulló Jesse aún bastante azorado pasándose la prenda por la cabeza mientras seguía buscando algo más entre el desorden de la habitación.

Ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado y la manera en que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos era realmente hilarante ¿de verdad tenía que hacer tanto escándalo solo porque ella lo había encontrado en shorts y sin polera?

\- Jess…lamento no haber tocado ¿pero no te parece que estás exagerando? _ bufó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared_ esta no es la primera vez que te veo sin camiseta, he ido a tus practicas de natación y me cuesta entender como planeas que vayamos juntos a la piscina en verano si no eres capaz de soportar estar sin camiseta frente a mí.

\- No es la camiseta_ murmuró el chico en voz baja rascándose la nuca_ si venías a decirme sobre el desayuno diles que ya bajo ¿sí?

\- Yo veo que ya estás listo_ la niña ladeó la cabeza con gesto apreciativo_ tienes los zapatos justo frente a ti ¿tampoco los encontrabas? Estás actuando realmente extraño hoy.

Soltó una risa extrañada antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta provocando un suspiro de completo alivio por parte de Jesse, sin embargo, este se volvió a tensar cuando su amiga se asomó unos segundos después:

\- Ah, bonitos shorts por cierto, lindo diseño de ciervos, me hace sentir nostálgica.

La única respuesta de Jesse fue quedarse allí parado aún más mortificado que antes.

* * *

Minutos más tarde el castaño por fin ingresó en la cocina notoriamente más tranquilo, pero aún algo tímido cuando se sentó en su puesto normal al lado de la chica reflectante quien se dedicaba a servirse su segunda porción de Pancakes con arándanos.

Frente a ellos el matrimonio Cosay estaban enfrascados en una agradable conversación sobre el libro que estaban leyendo en conjunto, Lake no sabía mucho al respecto excepto que iba de unos dragones y hermanos incestuosos.

No era quien para juzgar los gustos de las personas que amorosamente le daban techo, amor y comida.

Estaba lista para echarse una buena porción en la boca con el tenedor cuando detectó algo inesperado por el rabillo del ojo, Jesse ya no llevaba shorts sino un par de jans azul marino.

\- ¿Cambiaste tu ropa? _ preguntó_ me gustaban tus shorts de ciervos.

\- ¿Shorts de ciervos? _ inquirió Nathan inocentemente ladeando la cabeza sosteniendo el tenedor con su antigua mano lastimada_ pensé que solo tenías los boxers de ciervos que te dio la abuela en navidad.

\- Espera…_la mente de Lake hizo algunas conexiones respecto a la actitud del chico cuando ella entró y la manera en que la piel de su cara estaba totalmente encendida_ ¿era tu ropa interior?

\- ¡Arghh!_ Jesse enterró el rostro entre los brazos, los bordes de sus orejas brillando en un tono rojo extremadamente subido_ gracias por hacer las cosas peor Nate.

\- Um…¿Qué hice, qué?_ preguntó el niño totalmente desconcertado.

\- Oh bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido_ murmuró Lake mientras también comenzaba a ponerse de un fuerte tono rosa_ po…podrías haberme dicho que estabas en ropa interior ¿sabes? en mi defensa no es como si tuviera que saber demasiado de ropa interior masculina.

\- Eso solo lo habría hecho peor_ la voz de Jesse sonaba ahogada entre sus brazos_ solo…toca la puerta en otra ocasión.

\- Claro…pero…entonces… ¿bonita ropa interior?

Jesse volvió a gemir.

* * *

_**Ducha…**_

Despertarse para ir al baño de madrugada siempre era algo bastante malo, estabas demasiado adormilado para poder caminar correctamente y podías chocarte con algo o caerte en cualquier momento, sin contar la molestia de tener que levantarte de tu extremadamente cómoda cama solo porque a tu cuerpo se le ocurre que necesitas ir.

O al menos eso era lo estaba pensando Jesse Cosay mientras caminaba al baño extremadamente somnoliento sin percatarse de que la luz estaba encendida.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró fue el sonido de la ducha funcionando y lo segundo el vapor que llenaba el ambiente.

"_Espera… ¿la ducha?"_

\- ¿Jesse?

Giró rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz solo para encontrarse la cara de Lake con el cabello completamente húmedo asomándose por detrás de la cortina. Obviamente tomando una ducha a horas intempestivas y…completamente desnuda tras esa cortina.

\- ¡¿Lake?! Que…que estas…

\- Como ves me ducho_ bufó rodando los ojos_ pensé que era obvio.

\- ¡No cerraste la puerta!

\- Sep, eso noté_ contestó volviendo a meterse tras la cortina estirando su mano para sacar el champú del lavamanos_ sé que es tarde, pero necesito usar el limpiador para metales dos veces al mes y realmente preferiría que nadie se de cuenta de eso, tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- Ah…sí…um…

Se volvió a asomar tras la cortina alzando una ceja al comprobar lo que sospechaba: el adolescente en pijama parecía totalmente petrificado y mortificado a partes iguales. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se filtrara en sus rasgos, para alguien de quince años que nunca había besado a nadie (excepto a su reflejo) era bastante creíble que reaccionaría de una forma tan adorable.

Bueno Jesse era bastante adorable en realidad. Y no quería que se fuera a infartar.

\- ¿Sabes que aquí hay una cortina de por medio verdad? no estás viendo nada, así que no tienes porque reaccionar así_ repuso en tono jocoso volviendo a esconderse tras dicha cortina a continuación para terminar de usar el jabón_ pero de todos modos es mejor que uses el baño de abajo para lo que sea que necesites hacer.

\- Sí, claro, voy a…_ él hizo un gesto torpe con las manos indicando que iba a ir al baño de abajo, aunque ella ya no lo estaba viendo_ irme…buenas noches, dejaré la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Que descanses!

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido dejándola nuevamente sola en medio del agua y el ambiente repleto de vapor, con serias ganas de reír por la situación.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico habría tenido la tentación de gritar para que se largara, pero siendo Jesse…él jamás habría mirado tras la cortina, siempre tan preocupado por hacerla sentir bien, porque estuviera cómoda, él nunca haría nada para faltarle al respeto.

Y precisamente por eso es que la situación a pesar de ser un tanto incómoda había sido tan divertida.

Solo esperaba que él no tuviera problemas para mirarla más tarde al igual que cuando sin querer lo había visto en bóxers.

* * *

_**Ropa…**_

\- Niños ¿les importaría ayudarme a distribuir la ropa? _ preguntó Whittney Cosay colocando un montón de prendas mezcladas de todos los habitantes de la casa sobre el sillón.

\- ¡Ah, claro! _ asintió Jesse, dejando su computadora de lado a la vez que apartaba suavemente a Lake de su costado donde ella había estado apoyada.

\- Sin problemas_ concordó la niña, estirándose como un gato antes de levantarse.

\- Separen todo según la persona y luego van a guardar las cosas donde correspondan.

Tras decir esto la madre de Jesse desapareció dejando a ambos amigos solos doblando las prendas, Lake ocasionalmente preguntaba acerca de algún par de calcetines por no saber exactamente a quien pertenecían.

Para evitar situaciones incómodas la señora Cosay solía distribuir ella misma la ropa interior o llamar a Jesse y Lake por separado para que se llevaran sus cosas y así poder pedirles con toda comodidad, como en la situación actual, que se encargaran de distribuir el resto.

Pero siempre alguna prenda rebelde podría pasársele por alto.

\- Creo que esto es de mamá_ dijo Jesse, sosteniendo un sujetador rosa con la mano_ aunque…se ve un poco pequeño para ser de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mano de Lake le arrebató el sujetador escondiéndolo tras la espalda, sus mejillas brillando en un rosa intenso:

\- Esto no es de tu madre_ masculló mirando sus pies.

\- Espera…_por una vez durante una situación potencialmente embarazosa Jesse tenía más cara de desconcierto que de vergüenza_ ¿es tuyo? Pero no pensé que lo necesitaras… ¡AUCH!

Un puñetazo en el brazo lo hizo callar de golpe espabilándolo y haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo abochornada y tímida que parecía Lake. Lo rodeó caminando o más bien casi corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Jesse se congeló en su sitio recordando como algunas chicas eran un poco sensibles sobre su cuerpo, más de alguno de sus amigos se había llevado un bofetón o rapapolvo de una novia o amiga al hacer un comentario hiriente al respecto.

Oh no…él no habría lastimado a Lake ¿oh sí?, ella no parecía del tipo que se preocupara demasiado por cosas como… el tamaño de la delantera…pero no quería arriesgarse, lo último que quería era dañarla por un comentario idiota que ni siquiera había pensado.

\- ¡Hey, no corras! ¡Lake! _ la agarró por la muñeca cuando ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras_ ¡lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso! Es…decir…no quise decir que…quiero decir, estas bien como estás…no necesitas tener un enor…¡agh! _ se pasó la otra mano por la cara tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo sin sentir que iba a estallar_ ¡eres perfecta, así como estás! Yo solo estaba… ¿sorprendido? ¡pero no cambiaría nada de ti!

La postura de Lake se relajó y su mano quedó floja dentro de la suya, Jesse por primera vez se percató de que había crecido desde que se conocieron, ahora la mano de él envolvía perfectamente la de ella. Antes ambas eran de tamaño similar. Alzó los ojos clavándolos en la piel plateada del cuello que se dejaba ver gracias a la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba, la punta de las orejas de ambos estaban tan calientes que parecía que iban a explotar.

Jesse tragó saliva esperando una respuesta pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón en los oídos:

\- ¿Lake?

\- Gracias…_murmuró en voz baja, tan baja que si él no hubiera estado cerca jamás la habría oído.

\- Entonces… ¿no estás enojada?

\- No_ ella tomó una profunda respiración antes de volver a hablar con un tono de voz más normal_ pero no estamos hablando más de esto.

\- ¡Ah…bien, sí! _ la soltó dejando que siquiera su camino.

Su forma tensa y rápida de caminar le recordó a su desafortunada pregunta sobre el uso del baño hecha hace mucho tiempo y como Lake presa de la vergüenza solo se había apresurado a dar el tema por cerrado e indicarle que no habrían más preguntas.

La vió marchar apoyando la frente en la pared en cuanto la delgada figura desapareció en el segundo piso.

No la entendía, ella actuaba totalmente cool cuando lo encontraba en ropa interior o cuando él entraba sin querer al baño mientras ella se duchaba, pero reaccionaba tímida y turbada cuando él agarraba su sujetador por accidente.

Jesse se pasó una mano por el pelo sentándose en el piso y escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas sin saber como iba a ser capaz de mirarla durante la cena. Al menos podía alegrarse de que no la había lastimado.

En su habitación Lake estaba en una posición similar con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y las manos rodeando sus piernas debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la felicidad.

Él le dijo que era perfecta...que no cambiaría nada de ella.

No sabía como se supone que iba a mirar a Jesse sin derretirse durante la cena.

_**Continuará…**_

**Y así comieron mirando solo al plato XD.**

**Solo quería poner a estos dos revolviéndose un poco por la mortificación ajajaja XD pensé que en las dos primeras situaciones el más nervioso sería Jesse mientras Lake sería un poco mas descarada, pero cuando le tocara algo a ella se pondría bastante tímida.  
**

**Esto va a tener siete capítulos, ya saqué la cuenta…en el próximo episodio ¿alguien ha pensado que pasa cuando dos personas se besan frente a un espejo?**

**Templario: **Bueno este no diría que es romántico en si, pero hice que ambos chicos tengan lo que sería…" un momento" no hay tantos diálogos como en el anterior.

**KidoHayami****: **Bueno me alegro que te guste la pareja, hay pocos fics de ellos y menos en español. Hasta ahora no he metido ningún OC los padres de Jesse son cannon aunque naturalmente me inventé sus personalidades, respecto al OOC (hacer que el personaje cannon actúe de manera algo diferente o totalmente diferente dentro del fanfic) es difícil de evitar después de todo los fanficers ponemos a los personajes en situaciones diferentes a las ocurridas en la serie, libro, etc…tan solo podemos aspirar a que sea creíble y congruente con lo que las personas saben de ellos (especialmente cuando no estás haciendo AU). Espero que disfrutes los capítulos que quedan.

**No puedo evitar tener la idea que Jesse sería más tímido y dulce en la relación y Lake más descarada y juguetona generalmente…hasta que él se pone a ser demasiado lindo. Durante la serie parecía bastante reactiva a que él fuera dulce con ella.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hace poco vi por ahí el comentario de alguien sobre si dos personas se besan frente a un espejo entonces sus reflexiones estarían obligadas a besarse también, a raíz de eso pensé ¿Cómo se toman esto los reflejos? Y nació esta idea. **

**¿Diabetes, donde?**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Reflejo**

La mano de Jesse se detuvo en seco justo antes de golpear la puerta; Lake estaba hablando con alguien. Pegó la oreja a la madera tratando de distinguir las frases, no porque pensara que era correcto escuchar a hurtadillas sino porque desde hace algún tiempo se había acostumbrado a que cada vez que provenían voces de su cuarto se debía a que ella estaba hablando con su reflejo.

Se había convertido en costumbre hace unas semanas atrás, cuando habían superado el pequeño y bastante vergonzoso incidente de Jesse agarrando cierto sujetador rosa por accidente. Un día Lake se había mostrado particularmente reflexiva y callada quedándose con la mirada ida mientras estaba sentada en el jardín viéndolos a él y a Nathan jugar con una pelota. Su actitud inmediatamente le había llamado la atención así que se apresuró a preguntarle que le ocurría. Lake había mirado de forma sumamente seria el pequeño charco de agua que le devolvía su reflejo desde el suelo antes de contestar:

\- ¿Has pensando en por qué tengo reflejo?

\- ¿Porque todo el mundo lo tiene? _ inquirió alzando una ceja y observando su propio reflejo junto al de la chica.

\- Lo sé…pero me refiero a que yo misma solía ser el reflejo de Tulip, ella era mi Prime. Que ahora tenga reflejo ¿es solo por las leyes físicas? ¿o significa que ahora soy un Prime?

\- Te refieres... ¿a que ahora hay una Mirror Lake a bordo del tren? _ realmente en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca había pensado demasiado al respecto.

\- Sí…antes era considerada una parte del tren y mi reflejo era solo_ arrugó la frente tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de expresarse_ un hecho físico, de hecho, cada vez que me reflejaba eso servía como un portal para que me encontraran. Pero ahora que estoy fuera del tren…tal vez podría ser considerada un Prime. No lo sé, nunca un reflejo había "abandonado sus deberes" para bajarse del tren, o al menos eso creo.

\- También lo creo, la… bolita bipolar…

\- El conductor.

\- Sí eso, parecía bastante consternado, casi todos allí lo parecían es poco probable que hubiera pasado antes, pero no me sorprende_ el chico la rodeó con un brazo sintiendo una honda satisfacción cuando ella se inclinó contra él_ tú eres única.

\- Y tuve el mejor compañero de viaje.

\- Me siento honrado.

Al contrario de lo esperado una vez que el pequeño momento de broma pasó Lake volvió a parecer pensativa y preocupada, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca triste que a Jesse le recordó la que puso cuando tuvo que dejarla a bordo del tren porque no se le permitía cruzar el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con el mundo exterior.

No le gustaba verla triste y aún menos no entender la razón.

\- Lake, dime que ocurre_ frotó suavemente su brazo tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en lo suave que se sentía su piel.

Tampoco en Nathan mirándolo con cara de pescado, quien rodando los ojos ante el momento "romántico" agarró la pelota yéndose a jugar a una distancia prudente para dejarlos solos.

La niña suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello colocando una hebra azul tras la oreja:

\- Es que, no puedo dejar de pensar que si ahora existe una Mirror Lake solo la he estado ignorando todo este tiempo porque estaba demasiado feliz con mi nueva vida como para pensar en ella, ¡no puedo creer que siquiera haya pensado en eso hasta ahora!

\- Hey, no te castigues_ Jesse la sostuvo por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos_ no puedes culparte por eso, has tenido mucho en mente, pasaste por mucho para salir del tren, para adaptarte aquí, esta bien Lake. Eso no te hace una mala persona, además… ¿a las personas espejo les gusta que sus Prime les hablen? _ una pequeña inquietud nació dentro de él al pensar como en toda su existencia jamás había tenido una conversación con MJ.

Ella guardó silencio unos minutos asimilando como Jesse no había hablado de "reflejos" sino de "personas espejo" como una indudable deferencia hacia ella y a todo el dolor que le había causado cada vez que le dijeron que no era una persona.

Sin saber de que otra forma expresar sus sentimientos que no fuera saltándole encima para besarlo (y probablemente asustarlo a la vez) se conformó con acurrucarse más cerca rodeando el cuerpo del chico con un brazo, quedando ambos abrazados sobre la hierba.

\- En realidad, a la mayoría de las personas espejo solo no les importa si sus Prime les hablan_ respondió con un tono de tristeza_ ni siquiera tienen demasiado concepto de identidad, ellos solo se conforman con reflejar la vida de alguien más y seguir las reglas. Parecen felices con ello, apostaría a que al mismo Mirror Jesse ni siquiera le importó que estuvieras interactuando conmigo mientras viajábamos, él nunca dejo de reflejarte ni hizo nada al respecto. Yo…_ su mano libre se cerró sobre la hierba_ me sentí bastante sola cuando comencé a querer ser algo más que solo un reflejo. Nadie me entendía, pensaron que estaba loca, que eventualmente se me pasaría. Me acabé aislando de todos y cuando Tulip llegó al tren…me aparté de cualquiera que intentara hablarme, solo quería formar mi plan para dejarla allí atrapada si llegaba a pasar por el vagón.

Jesse la abrazó acercándola para que se apoyara en su hombro y él pudiera acariciar su cabello con los dedos:

\- Debió ser solitario.

\- Un poco_ Lake escondió el rostro en su chaqueta ocultando las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a formar_ pero ya lo superé. Además, no es que la vida allí fuera muy animada, tanta dedicación al trabajo hace que las personas espejo no formen demasiadas relaciones por sí mismos. Tan solo suelen interactuar con los reflejos de aquellas personas que más tratan sus Prime.

\- ¿Eso significa que básicamente tienen las mismas relaciones que sus Prime? Solo que bueno…con las contra…

\- Puedes decir reflejo, tu intención es dulce pero realmente te va a costar hablar si transformas la palabra en una especie de tabú_ contestó dejando escapar una risita.

\- Bien…entonces ¿ellos solo son amigos de los reflejos de las personas con quienes interactúan sus Prime?

\- Bueno, no sé si amigos. Suelen llevarse con ellos, pero no significa que las relaciones sean idénticas. Que tu y yo seamos…cercanos_ la palabra "amigos" estaba dejando de sonar tan bien como alguna vez lo hizo en el último tiempo_ no significa que ellos_ hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el charco_ lo sean, podrían caerse realmente mal o ser indiferentes el uno con el otro. Suponiendo que hay una Mirror Lake.

\- Wow…en ese caso... ¿básicamente yo podría estar haciendo que mi reflejo acose al tuyo?

\- Bueno, él hace lo que tu haces así que… ¿sí? Aunque ambos parecen bastante dedicados a su trabajo en realidad_ Lake miró fijamente sus reflejos abrazados quienes les devolvían la mirada con idénticas expresiones_ pero como dije, no es como si la mayoría de ellos pensara mucho en estas cosas.

\- Pero, aún así ¿no es extraño? Es como…¿que pasa cuando dos personas se besan frente a un espejo? ¡sus reflejos podrían odiarse, o ser solo amigos o ni siquiera gustarte entre sí! ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos está enamorado del otro, pero no es correspondido? ¡eso sería como hacer que uno de ellos acose sexualmente al otro solo porque sus Prime se están besando! Y…_el rostro de Jesse se puso de un tono rojo cereza_ ¡el espejo frente a la cama de mis padres! ¿Qué pasa si sus refle…

Dos dedos sellando sus labios lo obligaron a guardar silencio, Lake lo estaba observando profundamente sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida como si lo que él estaba diciendo la turbara y sorprendiera a partes iguales:

\- Yo…no había pensado mucho en eso_ admitió en un susurro desviando la mirada_ Tulip no estaba particularmente interesada en el romance y yo tampoco así que nunca lo pensé. Pero ahora que lo dices…

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse siendo obligada a tener que besar o tener intimidad física con otro Mirror no se qué solo porque era el reflejo del Prime que eligiera Tulip.

La mera idea la asqueó y la hizo sentirse turbada.

\- Oh, no _ Jesse hizo una mueca acunando el rostro de Lake entre sus manos sintiéndose realmente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca_ creo que puse algunas ideas desagradables en tu mente, lo siento.

\- ¡No, esta bien! ¡no te disculpes! _ ella agitó las manos frente a su rostro restándole importancia al asunto sin saber si el calor que notaba en sus mejillas tenía más que ver con su propia sangre corriendo hacia la zona o a la tibieza de las manos de él tocándola_ ¡son preguntas legítimas! Para las que no sé si hay una respuesta bonita…

\- Tal vez solo no deberíamos pensar mucho en ello.

\- Y evitar estar demasiado cerca cuando haya superficies reflectantes…por si acaso.

\- Me parece un buen plan, no quiero que Mirror Lake acabe odiando a MJ. También…_se aclaró la garganta notoriamente incómodo_ creo que sería buena idea hacer que mis padres sacaran el espejo frente a la cama solo por tranquilidad mental.

\- Ese es otro buen plan.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato apoyados en el otro dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos, un tanto cohibidos con todo el asunto del consentimiento de los reflejos. Finalmente, el moreno rompió el silencio:

\- Deberías hablarle de vez en cuando, si te hace sentir mejor. No creo que te vayas a quedar tranquila solo ignorándola. Este ahí o no.

Lake asintió dejando escapar la hierba que se había cortado bajo su agarre.

\- Y tu podrías romper oficialmente con Mirror Jesse.

\- ¿Piensas que él cree que tenemos una relación? Espera…¿Qué pasa si yo soy algo así como su acosa…_cortó la frase a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta que casi acababa de admitir que él era quien besaba al espejo a pesar de que siempre se había dedicado a negarlo con todo su ser_ ¿jamás creíste que era un amigo no?

\- Ni por un segundo Jess, siempre supe que tu eras quien besaba al espejo_ respondió usando un tono mitad dulce mitad burla_ y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sería bueno que hablaras con él.

\- Siento que mi cerebro va a explotar_ abrió los brazos echándose hacia atrás en el pasto.

Lake lo imitó con una sonrisa dejándose caer a su lado:

\- Sep, esto ha sido bastante filosófico.

* * *

Finalmente comprobó que ella efectivamente estaba hablando con su reflejo, era lindo escucharla comentarle cosas de su día, deseándole que esperaba estuviera bien y agradeciéndole por su trabajo. Mirror Lake tal vez era totalmente diferente a Lake, tal vez estaba conforme con su trabajo a lo mejor no tenía los mismos fuertes deseos de ser su propia persona, incluso podría ser que ni siquiera estuviese allí, pero si lo estaba no podría quejarse de no estar siendo considerada.

Jesse golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar entrando ante la rápida respuesta de "¡entre!" que recibió de su interior.

\- ¿Una charla agradable?

\- ¿Eso creo? _ la chica palmeó la cama invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella_ ¿ocurre algo?

\- Acabo de decirle a Mirror Jesse que todo terminó oficialmente entre nosotros_ anunció con una voz dramática dejando caer su peso sobre el colchón.

\- Y que le dijiste_ Lake se estaba mordiendo los labios conteniendo la risa al imaginarse la escena.

\- Bien, me paré frente al espejo del baño _ Jesse se puso de pie imitando la pose que había adoptado_ y le dije "no sé cuales son tus sentimientos al respecto, pero realmente lamento haberte obligado a besarme y siento si eso te hizo pensar que teníamos algo entre nosotros, también me siento profundamente arrepentido por nunca haber pensado en tus sentimientos al respecto, pero te prometo que a partir de hoy eso jamás volverá a ocurrir, tendré cuidado de no besar a nadie estando frente a un espejo así que eres libre de ir y formar una relación con quien desees". ¿Está bien?

\- Bastante teatral_ rio Lake frotándose la barbilla_ pero no esta nada mal.

\- Luego esperé a ver si recibía algún tipo de respuesta, pero no paso nada…también pensaba decir algo sobre romper su corazón, pero ni siquiera sé si me quería de esa manera_ se frotó el brazo_ esto es incómodo.

\- Supongo que debe ser más fácil ignorar que quien está al otro lado del espejo podría tener sus propios sentimientos.

Jesse se volvió alarmado pero la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro lo hizo calmarse: ella no parecía estarle reprochando nada, tan solo haciendo un comentario.

\- Sí, sería más fácil, pero no es lo mejor. Espero que él no me odie.

\- Todo esto te afecto bastante ¿verdad? _ Lake se puso de pie tendiéndole ambas manos_ ven, no puedes hacer mucho más. Incluso si hay alguna otra persona espejo como yo solo podemos desear que encuentren la manera de escapar como yo lo hice y…llegue alguien tan bueno como tu para ayudarlos.

\- O que todos los habitantes del tren aprendan a respetar si alguien solo quiere vivir su propia vida_ Jesse tomo sus manos riendo cuando lo levantó con facilidad demostrando que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

\- Eso estaría muy bien_ le sonrió soltándolo y caminando hacia la salida_ ¿quieres beber algo? Tanta charla me dio sed.

\- A mí también.

Aunque él trataba de disimularlo Lake se dio cuenta de que su tono desenfadado era falso, aún había algo que lo preocupaba y lo mantenía apretando los puños con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Alargó la mano atrapando su muñeca:

\- Jesse, hay algo que aún te molesta, dímelo.

Él negó con la cabeza intentando seguir su camino hacia las escaleras:

\- No es nada, dijiste que no le diera muchas vueltas así que…

\- Pero obviamente aún se las estas dando_ su agarre se volvió más firme_ dime.

\- Puede ser un poco incomodo_ tragó saliva dirigiéndole la mirada más dulce y preocupada que ella alguna vez había visto la cual causó una deliciosa opresión en el centro de su pecho.

\- ¿Más incomodo que la pregunta sobre el uso del baño cuando nos conocimos? ¿peor que esa vez que me encontraste en la ducha? o que tal…

\- Bien, correcto, tal vez no tan incómodo.

\- Entonces escúpelo de una vez.

Levantó la mano lista para golpear su frente, pero se sorprendió cuando él se lo impidió atrapándola entre la suya con un agarre firme pero suave a la vez.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hablamos…sobre lo que habría pasado si Tulip tuviera a alguien_ su mano se cerró sobre la de ella con más fuerza sosteniendo su mejilla con la otra, los latidos del corazón de la chica se estaban volviendo completamente locos_ en lo que habría pasado si hubieras tenido que…hacer lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo sin importar lo que tu querías. Sé que eres fuerte, pero también sé cuanto te molestaba tener que vivir la vida de alguien más y hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas como comer cebollas o programar y pensar que tampoco habrías tenido el derecho de decidir sobre con quien…

No pudo terminar de hablar.

Lake lo había jalado hacia ella poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios quedándose quieta unos segundos antes de que un instinto que nunca había sentido hasta entonces le indicara que moviera su boca sobre la de él. Jesse jadeó por la sorpresa congelándose ante el repentino contacto suavizando el agarre sobre la pequeña mano plateada.

En el momento en que la soltó los ojos de ella se abrieron en shock dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: le había saltado encima sin siquiera preguntar, solo robándole su primer beso sin darle tiempo para retroceder. Soltó su camiseta retrocediendo en pánico mirando fijamente al chico que tenía en frente buscando cualquier tipo de expresión en su mirada completamente nublada y aturdida.

¿Qué había hecho? Que supiera que él sentía algo por ella no era excusa para atacarlo de ese modo.

\- Jess…yo…_el pánico la estaba superando, las lágrimas a punto de escurrir libremente por sus mejillas_ ¡Lo Siento! Yo…es que…estabas ahí parado siendo tan dulce y no pude… ¡perdón! ¡ugh me estabas hablando de cuanto te preocupaba que yo hiciera algo que no quería y solo te agarre…y…_ incapaz de contenerse las lágrimas se desbordaron_ ¡ugh probablemente fue horrible! ¿tengo sabor a metal, verdad? yo sol…

Se quedó a medio camino cuando Jesse la tomó firmemente por la cintura pegándola a él hasta que no quedo el menor espacio entre ambos, Lake podía jurar que estaban tan cerca que estaba sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Su mano izquierda acunó su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso que le debilitó las rodillas.

Una sonrisa suave y amorosa se extendió por los labios del chico al ver el tono rosa que adornada la piel que estaba acariciando, sus narices se rozaron y notó la respiración agitada de Lake sobre los labios, enviando un estremecimiento por su columna vertebral:

\- No sabes a metal_ susurró.

\- ¿Ah no? _ la voz de Lake sonaba baja y temblorosa casi como si le costara hablar correctamente.

\- Mhm…

Esta vez el beso fue mutuo, un poco torpe al inicio tratando de acoplarse a los movimientos del otro aprendiendo como se supone que se debían besar porque ninguno sabía como hacerlo. Poco a poco lograron encontrar el ritmo, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso, Lake gimió cuando Jesse succionó su labio inferior enterrando las manos en su cabello castaño jalando de el con suavidad cuando volvió a hacer lo mismo con el superior.

Se besaron hasta que les faltó el oxígeno, los brazos de Jesse se enroscaron firmemente alrededor de su cintura cuando las piernas de Lake dejaron de funcionar, todo a su alrededor era borroso tan solo eran conscientes de la sensación de los labios y el toque del otro.

Cuando finalmente se vieron obligados a soltarse para respirar ninguno fue capaz de hablar durante unos minutos, demasiado aturdidos para reaccionar o recordar su propio nombre.

El chico parpadeó volviendo a enfocar la vista en la persona que estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, tragó saliva intentando volver a encontrar su voz:

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo fue? _ se sentía inseguro, era su primera vez besando a alguien y tan solo se había derretido en el beso sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo_ ¿estuvo bien?

\- ¿Bien? _ Lake arqueó una ceja aún jadeando en busca de aire_ ¡Pfff! ¡vamos Jesse! ¡hiciste que mis piernas dejaran de funcionar! Eso estuvo mejor que bien.

\- ¿De verdad? _ una pequeña sonrisa confiada apareció en su cara al verificar que ella no estaba apoyando el peso correctamente sobre sus piernas, sino que se mantenía en pie gracias al agarre de él.

\- Sí, no te lo tengas muy creído_ el delicado beso que depositó en la punta de su nariz suavizó el tono punzante del comentario_ toda esa ardua práctica dio resultado.

Jesse gimió escondiendo el rostro en su cabello azulado:

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de molestarme por eso?

\- Dudo que sea en un corto plazo, tu reacción es demasiado linda.

La mano de la chica se deslizó hasta el pecho de él, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con violencia, saber que podía causarle esa reacción hizo que la embargara una ola de placer. El rostro de él aún seguía firmemente enterrado en su pelo:

\- Lake…me gustas, realmente me gustas, mucho_ la oprimió un poco más manteniéndola tan cerca como era físicamente posible_ no te voy a mentir, me gustaría que fueras mi novia, pero sé que han sido unos meses complicados y que vivir juntos mientras salimos podría ser raro o solo podrías no querer ser mi novia así que estoy bien con lo que sea que quieras.

\- ¿Algo como compañeros de besos o amigos con derechos? _ bufó divertida.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres…

Después de convivir juntos por meses Lake había aprendido a interpretar correctamente sus tonos de voz, su lenguaje corporal. No le costó darse cuenta que él estaba decepcionado pero dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea con lo que ella estuviese cómoda y nada podría haberla enternecido más que eso.

\- Solo eran ejemplos_ sostuvo su rostro con las manos haciendo pequeños círculos con los pulgares sobre la piel morena_ pero tampoco es lo que quiero. Me encantaría ser tu novia Jess.

\- ¿En serio? _ la expresión de felicidad en su rostro era absolutamente increíble.

\- Oh no, solo te estoy mintiendo porque me gusta torturarte _ Lake picoteó sus labios una vez más antes de contestarle con una sonrisa cariñosa_ por supuesto que es en serio.

\- En ese caso, ¿mi nueva y linda novia aún quiere beber algo?

\- Creo que tu nueva y linda novia está de animo para que le hagas un batido.

Jesse hizo una reverencia en tono de broma tendiéndole la mano:

\- Será todo un honor mi señora.

Riendo Lake aceptó el ofrecimiento.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto a bordo del infinito tren terapéutico en un vagón monocromático…**_

Desde que la rebelde Mirror Tulip consiguiera escapar y bajarse del tren formando amistad con un pasajero en el camino el cual se apegó a ella de tal manera que regresó a buscarla, el conductor One One se dio cuenta de que podía ser hora de revisar la situación de los reflejos, si se seguían rebelando contra su trabajo las personas se quedarían sin reflejo ¡y no podían tener un montón de pasajeros regresando a sus vidas sin uno! Por otro lado, la posibilidad de que todos fueran tan profundamente infelices con su trabajo como lo fuera MT le rompía su robótico corazón dividido.

¡Estaba seguro de que podría haber una solución! Para evitar que se produjeran suicidios en masa y luego tuviera que hacer una montaña de Obituarios, ¡siempre había una salida para todo! Excepto para la muerte.

Así luego de una junta con las autoridades del vagón cromado se llegó a una revolucionaria resolución.

Los reflejos solo tenían en estricto rigor que reflejar a sus Primes mientras estos estaban frente a una superficie reflectante, ¿era necesario obligarlos a que vivieran exactamente igual en todo al otro? Claro que debían verse idénticos por la naturaleza de su trabajo pero que en los lapsos donde sus Primes no estaban siendo reflejados pudieran tener sus propios pasatiempos y relaciones no le haría daño a nadie y podría ser una salida para que aquellos que tenían ansias de una identidad y elecciones propias como Mirror Tulip no se sintieran tan atrapados y abandonaran su lugar.

Gran parte de la población espejo recibió la noticia con indiferencia, jamás habían estado interesados en ser su propia persona ¡era una locura! ¡su labor era reflejar la vida de sus Primes! ¡era el motivo de su existencia! No estaban realmente interesados, otros la recibieron con genuino espanto mientras que una porción pequeña en su mayoría compuesta por reflejos jóvenes agradeció las nuevas reglas.

De todos modos, siempre es imposible mantener a todo el mundo feliz, así en ese instante cierto reflejo de un chico adolescente se dedicada a despotricar con toda dedicación contra su Prime:

\- ¡FU**OU JESSE! ¿¡ME OÍSTE?! ¡PÚDRETE! ¡¿tu estás terminando conmigo?! ¡No! ¡YO ESTOY TERMINANDO CONTIGO! ¿te crees que yo quería besarte? ¡tu me obligaste degenerado! ¡PÚDRETE!

Pero bueno, en general todos estaban felices.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Hay una Mirror Lake? ¿o no? ni idea, dicen por ahí que el creador confirmó que Lake es su propio reflejo aunque yo no vi eso en ninguna parte, pero lo dejaremos así porque estoy tratando de que este fic encaje con el cannon tanto en la información como en la clasificación y tipos de bromas: ¿besos apasionados? Las series animadas los tienen, ¿bromas de ducha? Star vs las fuerzas del mal lo hizo, ¿gente viéndose en ropa interior? La misma serie anteriormente mencionada XD. **

**De paso estaba entre hacer que se besaran torpemente o apasionadamente peeero como se tenían ganas hace tiempo y quedaba bien los hice besarse con ganas ;D, espero les haya gustado.**

**Templario: **Pues no fueron situaciones embarazosas exactamente, pero sí algo profundas y al final avanzaron en su relación jejjee.

**Magra: **Me alegro que te guste como proyecto su relación, quería que fuera creíble. Más fanfics en español? Mmm en realidad solo encontré uno que se publicó hoy en wattpad un oneshot sobre estos dos puedes ir a "Infinity Train Facebook" y encontrar el enlace que te llevará al oneshot. También échale una mirada a AO3 está todo en inglés pero si usas Google traductor se lee bastante decentemente.

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He leído algunos fanfics donde Lake se encuentra con Tulip y como aquí se planteó la idea en un capítulo anterior decidí escribir eso, también hacer un guiño no explícito al ship de Tulip x Dipper que he visto por ahí, entre otras cosas siempre me ha hecho gracia la idea de que Lake y Tulip no solo sean diferentes en forma de ser, gustos y estilo de ropa sino en gustos románticos. Creo que eso remarca aún más como ambas son personas diferentes.**

**Nota: el cromo es un metal de transición por eso es válido referirse a Lake tanto como que su piel está hecha de cromo como de metal.**

**No sé si la manera de escribir a Tulip me saldrá muy bien, pero lo voy a intentar. La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Encuentro inesperado**

Tulip caminó entre los numerosos clientes (principalmente jóvenes) de la tienda de bisutería, su amiga le había dicho que luego de abrir hace poco el local se había vuelto popular muy rápidamente y aunque no era algo que a la pelirroja le habría parecido interesante normalmente no hacía daño entrar a mirar, después de todo la pequeña tienda quedaba cerca de la librería a la que acababa de entrar para comprar un nuevo libro de programación. La cara de la vendedora cuando estaba pagando no tuvo precio ¿por qué todos actuaban siempre tan sorprendidos de que a una adolescente de trece años le gustara programar?

Probablemente porque la mayoría de ellas preferían con creces solo jugar los video juegos en lugar de hacerlos y muchas ni siquiera los jugaban.

Siguió mirando entre la gran oferta de pequeñas cuentas, adornos, cintas y correas tratando de buscar algo que le pudiera gustar a ella o a su amiga Mikayla; había prometido llevarle algo de su viaje. Probablemente también sería buena idea conseguir algo para su madre.

Acabó llenando el pequeño pote de plástico disponible para los clientes con varias cosas para regalar, pero no había encontrado nada para si misma, tan solo una pequeña cinta de cuero verde donde había planeado poner algo, pero todo, sencillamente, no era de su estilo: demasiado brillante, demasiado florido, demasiado…tan solo no encajaba.

Estaba lista para ir a pagar y salir de allí cuando un par de cajas menos llamativas atrajeron su atención, una tenía varios dijes con forma de animal y la otra formas geométricas en diferentes colores.

Se agachó ignorando a la otra persona que estaba a su lado hurgando en las mismas cajas. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño dije de un perro, más específicamente un corgi naranja con el estómago blanco que inmediatamente le recordó a su querido amigo Atticus…si tan solo pudiera encontrar entre las figuras geométricas algún circulo similar a One One podría hacerse una pulsera con ellos.

Luego de buscar un buen rato finalmente encontró una pieza circular de color blanco excepto por una llínea negra al centro, no tenía ojos ni las pequeñas patitas de su amigo robot, pero era lo más cercano que podría conseguir. Observó ambas cuentas en su mano sonriendo de manera nostálgica; hace mucho que había aceptado que superar sus problemas significaba que no regresaría al tren y por lo tanto jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos, pero le gustaría tener esto para recordarlos más a menudo, viajaron junto a ella por meses y siempre serían una parte importante de su vida, quienes la ayudaron a crecer como persona y le enseñaron algunas de las mejores lecciones que jamás aprendería sobre la lealtad, el valor y la amistad.

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que justo en el momento que eligió para ponerse de pie la otra persona a su lado decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo; ambos soltaron un gruñido cuando sus cabezas chocaron, pero, para la mala suerte de Tulip ella era mucho más baja que su agresor involuntario, por lo cual fue quien acabó aterrizando sobre su trasero con las cosas que había recogido desparramándose a su alrededor.

Se frotó la cabeza intentando alivianar el dolor, cuando una voz amable le dirigió la palabra:

\- ¿Estás bien? realmente lo siento.

Frente a ella un chico un par de años mayor se había arrodillado para poder hablarle dejando su propia compra a un costado para controlar como estaba, era moreno, ojos y cabello castaño con ropa de estilo deportivo, si no fuera por su mirada amable y lo notoriamente preocupado que se veía fácilmente podría encajar con el estereotipo de deportista no tan amable de su secundaria.

\- Sí, estoy bien, aunque eso fue doloroso_ contestó apartando su mano de la frente para comenzar a recoger sus cosas enfocándose primero en recuperar las figuritas de Atticus y el improvisado One One.

\- Debería haber tenido más cuidado_ el niño rápidamente comenzó a ayudarla juntando ambos en pocos segundos todo lo que se había caído.

\- También fue mi culpa, ¿tu estás bien? _ preguntó al darse cuenta que no había tenido la misma amabilidad que él al preocuparse por su dolor de cabeza.

\- Sí, descuida, he tenido peores, mi novia suele golpear mi frente a menudo y ella es bastante fuerte.

\- Mi cabeza debe ser más dura que la mano de tu novia_ Tulip le sonrió cuando él la ayudó a ponerse de pie tirando de ella con facilidad. Auténticamente un tipo muy amable.

\- Dices eso porque no la conoces_ la expresión cariñosa y el brillo de sus ojos dejaba en claro que en realidad no le molestaban las costumbres golpeadoras de su novia_ Soy Jesse, por cierto.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de decirle su nombre cuando él se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda:

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Me pareces un poco familiar_ preguntó, mirándola con suma atención buscando el registro de rostros conocidos en su cerebro intentando averiguar si la niña de gafas encajaba con alguno de sus conocidos en la escuela.

Tulip alzó una ceja aliviada de que él le hubiera informado que tenía una novia, si no fuera así estaría seriamente preocupada sobre si esto era la costumbre rancia de algunos chicos de fingir que ya te habían visto antes para poder entablar conversación y ponerse a ligar. Por suerte Jesse parecía genuino:

\- Lo dudo, no soy de aquí y es la primera vez que vengo, me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga.

\- ¿Ni un intercambio escolar o algo? _ él aún no parecía convencido.

\- Nope, nada. ¿Tu? ¿campamento de video juegos tal vez? _ eso explicaría su sensación de haberla visto antes, tal vez se encontraron allí.

\- No, me encantan los video juegos, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ir a un campamento.

\- Es un campamento de programación de video juegos en realidad_ aclaró Tulip caminando junto a él rumbo a la caja registradora para pagar sus compras.

\- Pues en ese caso creo que no nos hemos visto_ Jesse negó con la cabeza recordando la aversión de Lake por todo lo que tenía que ver con la programación luego de haber estado obligada por años a estudiarlo sin que le interesara.

En realidad, si que le gustaban los video juegos, especialmente para patearle el culo a él y a Nathan en ellos, solo no quería saber nada sobre computación.

\- Tal vez te recuerdo a alguien que conoces_ era la opción más lógica.

\- Posiblemente_ se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en la fila, pero la incapacidad de Jesse para ser antisocial y estar junto a una persona sin tratar de hacer amistad acabó ganando_ dijiste que te estás quedando con una amiga ¿entonces estás con ella?

\- Sí, bueno, vine al centro comercial con ella y su madre. Ahora están comprando algo de ropa, querían que me quedara, pero me aburrí así que acabé yendo a la librería y pasé por aquí_ hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar la tienda antes de voltearse hacia él_ que hay de ti ¿escabulléndote para comprarle un regalo a tu novia?

\- Como tú…_el rostro de Jesse se volvió rojo delatando que había dado en el clavo.

\- Llevas dos correas de cuero idénticas con dos dijes idénticos. Un típico regalo de brazaletes a juego para una novia_ repuso Tulip apuntando hacia los dijes gemelos en forma de ciervo que Jesse llevaba en el recipiente de plástico.

\- Muy observadora. Pero no me estoy escabullendo, Lake está comprando boletos para el cine, sabe donde estoy, solo que no sabe que es lo que estoy comprando.

\- ¿Lake? ¿es el nombre de ella? Bastante original, es un buen nombre.

\- Mi hermano piensa lo mismo. Ella es mejor eligiendo nombres que yo.

\- ¿Tu novia eligió su propio nombre? _ Tulip alzó una ceja extrañada, ¿Qué los nombres no te los eligen tus padres o quien sea que está a cargo cuando naces?

\- Bueno_ Jesse se sobresaltó por la pregunta removiéndose un poco incomodo como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería_ ella es muy independiente.

\- Ah, se cambió el nombre entonces_ había gente que odiaba sus nombres y tenía la desgracia de tener padres realmente malos para nombrarlos, era perfectamente lógico que quisieran cambiarlo.

\- Si_ no era del todo mentira, Lake se había "llamado" anteriormente MT lo más cercano a un nombre que como reflejo podía tener y ella lo odiaba, no muy diferente de las personas que cambiaban sus nombres.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio mientras avanzaban, nuevamente roto por Jesse quien era fácil darse cuenta era del tipo sociable, que no soporta silencios muy largos y está habituado a hablar con extraños a diferencia de Tulip quien, aunque la conversación del chico no le molestaba no habría intentado activamente establecer conversación:

\- ¿Es tu perro? _ preguntó señalando la figura del Corgi.

\- No exactamente, pero me recuerda a un gran amigo. Que hay del ciervo ¿algún significado? _ en ese momento recordó que era un regalo para su novia _ si es algo entre tu y tu novia no tienes que decirme.

\- No, tranquila _ Jesse rio ante el momento de incomodidad de la niña, ella se veía casi tan joven como Lake de unos trece o doce años posiblemente_ lo elegí porque a ambos nos recuerda a un buen amigo. Un poco similar a tu caso.

Aunque dudaba que el amigo canino de la pelirroja tuviera super poderes como Alan Drácula, pero no es como si pudiera compartir eso con todas las personas: pensarían que estaba loco.

\- ¿Aun pueden ver a ese amigo? _ la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, la niña parecía levemente triste.

\- No, ya no. Pero tenemos los recuerdos_ ¿habría muerto su perro? prefirió no preguntar, esperaba que su respuesta la animara.

Tulip se maldijo a sí misma al ver que sin darse cuenta había preguntado algo bastante personal, pero no había podido detener su lengua demasiado inmersa en sus propios recuerdos. Por suerte Jesse no parecía deprimido, solo algo triste como ella: al menos eso significaba que el ciervo no había muerto o alguna cosa trágica por la que ya no podían verlo.

\- Que hay de ti. ¿El pequeño circulo significa algo?

\- También me recuerda a un amigo.

Tulip observó divertida la cara desconcertada que estaba poniendo su compañero, sospechaba que se estaba preguntando a que clase de persona podría representar el círculo.

No se equivocaba. Jesse estaba barajando la posibilidad de que el amigo de la pelirroja fuera alguien muy bajo o muy…relleno ¿de que otra manera un círculo blanco podría representarlo?

\- Mi amigo era una especie de robot_ sonrió la niña_ pero tenía sentimientos. Era amable y muy leal…aunque algo bipolar, supongo.

Rio por su broma interna, One One no era exactamente bipolar, tenía dos personalidades dentro de su propio pequeño cuerpo partido a la mitad, pero no era como si pudiera explicarle eso.

En ese instante Jesse miró a la chica a su lado con nuevos ojos cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza: ¿robot bipolar? Como un flash le llegó la imagen del pequeño y redondo conductor del tren con doble personalidad; increíblemente parecido al circulo con la raya negra que llevaba la chica. Además…ese aire familiar que detectaba en ella, aunque nunca antes la había visto, su cola de caballo apretada, los anteojos, el gusto por la programación y los video juegos.

No había hablado demasiado con Lake acerca de su ex Prime, pero si recordaba las cosas que ella le había mencionado acerca de Tulip.

¿Podría ser?

\- ¿De casualidad tu amigo era un robot pequeño y redondo que conducía un tren enorme y mágico?

Ella lo quedó mirando estupefacta con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Jesse se palmeó la frente mascullando entre dientes, correcto eso estuvo fatal debería haber empezado preguntándole su nombre en lugar de soltar algo así, si se había equivocado de persona lo único que conseguiría es darle a la pobre un susto de muerte y que luego le comentara a su amiga que se había encontrado con un loco.

En lugar de la reacción que esperaba, ella sonrió viéndose bastante emocionada:

\- ¿También conoces el tren? ¿viste a One One? _ inquirió con ansiedad, jamás habría esperado encontrarse con otra persona que hubiera tenido una experiencia similar a la suya tan solo unos meses después de dejar el tren.

\- ¿One One?

\- El robot, es el conductor del tren…o al menos debería serlo si todo sigue bien.

\- Creo que lo hace, es el conductor, aunque no es como si hubiera hablado mucho con él. Le dimos algunos problemas...de forma involuntaria _ asintió Jesse mirándola fijamente estando ya casi seguro de quien era, viendo en sus rasgos la similitud con los de su novia_ entonces… ¿podrías ser Tulip?

\- ¿One One te hablo de mí? ¿viste mi fotografía? Tal vez por eso pensaste que me conocí…

\- No, no fue eso, es que..

\- ¿Atticus entonces? ¿Podría haber sido The Cat? Que tal…_seguía repasando las personas que podrían haber dicho algo acerca de ella.

\- No sé quien es Atticus y aunque The Cat te mencionó no fue un encuentro muy agradable_ en realidad gran parte de él había consistido en él y Lake estando bastante molestos porque el tren favorecía a los pasajeros sin importar si su amiga estaba obteniendo excelentes puntuaciones_ pero no es por eso que sé quién eres.

\- Entonces como…

\- ¡Siguiente!

La voz exasperada de la cajera los sobresaltó obligándolos a interrumpir su conversación y pagar sus productos mientras las personas tras ellos los miraban con ceños fruncidos bastante irritados.

Jesse tocó levemente su hombro dándole una sonrisa amable:

\- Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la tienda Tulip miró fijamente al chico en busca de una respuesta, ¿Cómo él sabía quién era ella? Si no había sido ninguno de sus amigos…¿podría ser Amelia? ¿habría bajado del tren? ¿sería su abuela o algo así?:

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bien, verás es una historia divertida, acabé arriba del tren luego de hacer algo bastante idiota, entonces encontré a un ciervo con super poderes y…

\- ¿Tan pronto y ya me estás engañando Jess? No me dijiste que te ibas a encontrar con una chica.

El castaño salto ante la voz juguetona que de alguna manera le resultaba sumamente familiar a los oídos de Tulip. Una chica aproximadamente de su misma edad y altura apareció tras él picando su mejilla con una sonrisa ladeada invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún pudor, la sombra rosa que apareció en las mejillas de Jesse y el lenguaje corporal de ambos dejaba ver claramente que ella debía de ser la mencionada novia.

Pero no fue eso lo que mantuvo a Tulip mirándola con la mandíbula desencajada.

Ella tenía una peculiar piel plateada que reflejaba la luz y su rostro, aunque enmarcado por una mata de pelo azul intenso era obviamente idéntico al de la propia Tulip.

Esa chica era su versión reflejo, la misma que dejara atrás hace tantos meses a bordo del tren luego de que la ayudara a escapar para que se convirtiera en su propia persona, y vaya que parecía haberlo hecho: todo en su estilo desde las botas y la chaqueta negra hasta los pantalones con diseño militar y los aretes de alacrán dejaba en claro que atrás había quedado lo de vestirse igual a ella, la clásica falda violeta con calzas blancas y botas marrón que llevaba la pelirroja era sin duda un estilo bastante alejado del que eligiera Mirror Tulip…bueno, ex Mirror Tulip ella ahora si no recordaba mal se llamaba…

\- ¿Lake? ¿así es como te llamas ahora?

La aludida se congeló en su sitio, volteándose lentamente:

\- ¿Tulip? _ la observó unos segundos antes de sonreír sinceramente_ me alegra ver que te bajaste del tren. Ha pasado un tiempo.

\- Sí, te ves bien. También me alegra ver que dejaras el tren_ nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que un habitante del tren se bajara de él, ¿podían hacerlo?

\- Gracias. Casi no lo logro si no fuera por él_ Lake le dio un codazo cariñoso a Jesse quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros como respuesta.

\- Entonces ¿luego de que te dejé te bajaste del tren y te conseguiste novio?

Aunque la pregunta era completamente seria Lake estalló en carcajadas ante el sencillo resumen de todo su viaje:

\- Supongo que puedes resumirlo así, aunque no fue tan sencillo ¿tienes tiempo? Te lo podemos contar si quieres.

\- ¿Podemos? _ susurró Jesse en su oído recordando lo incomoda que había estado hace un tiempo sobre hablar con Tulip.

Él tan solo había planeado comentarle como conocía su nombre, hablarle sobre Lake indicándole que ella estaba bien y luego despedirse, no reunirlas a ambas. Sin embargo, el asentimiento disimulado que le dio su novia dejó en claro que las cosas habían cambiado desde que hablaran hace un tiempo, ella parecía bien con pasar algo de tiempo con su antiguo Prime.

Tulip tecleó algo rápido en su celular avisándole a su amiga que se había encontrado con alguien y que estaría de regreso en la tienda en una hora:

\- Sí, tengo algo de tiempo y realmente quiero escuchar la historia, tengo algunas preguntas.

\- Lo imagino.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a esa cafetería que tanto te gusta? _ inquirió Jesse dirigiéndose a su novia. La chica de gafas trató de ahogar la pequeña sensación de estar invadiendo la intimidad de la pareja cuando ambos deslizaron las manos en el bolsillo del otro mientras seguían caminando.

\- Sí, es una buena idea. Además, allí venden ese horrible pastel de cebolla que seguro Tulip amará.

\- ¡El pastel de cebolla no es horrible!

\- Tengo que diferir en eso.

Jesse las miró de reojo mientras ambas discutían sobre el infame pastel con una diferencia de opinión marcada pero amistosa, Lake le recriminaba el haber tenido que comer "esa cosa asquerosa" por años contra su voluntad, pero de un modo que solo delataba algo de irritación y un deseo amistoso de picar un poco a la otra persona, en lugar del dolor y el disgusto que viera en ella los primeros días que se quedó en su casa cada vez que sacaba el tema.

La sonrisa burlona de Lake y el aire ofendido que mantenía Tulip mientras gesticulaba indudablemente le recordaron a un par de hermanas.

Jesse sonrió.

* * *

\- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja escruto la expresión de la chica reflejo buscando algún signo de molestia o agresividad ante la pregunta, pero la encontró perfectamente amigable y relajada mientras pinchaba con el tenedor el pastel de chocolate que había pedido. Jesse tampoco parecía tenso, eso quería decir que estaba acostumbrado al tono franco y algo brusco de ella.

Bueno, por lo que recordaba Mirror Tulip nunca fue demasiado dulce:

\- Vine a quedarme dos semanas en casa de una amiga, la conocí en una convención de programación juvenil hace unos meses y como son vacaciones de verano me invitó. Que hay de ti ¿vives aquí?

\- Vivo con Jesse.

\- Wow eso es…_ vale que estaban saliendo, pero Lake tenía la misma edad que ella y Jesse no podía ser mucho mayor.

\- ¡Vivimos con mis padres! ¡no estamos solos!

\- Eso tiene más sentido.

\- Espera, ¿pensabas que vivía sola con mi novio a los trece años? _ Lake alzó una ceja divertida por la confusión.

\- No tenia mas información_ Tulip engulló una generosa porción de su pastel de cebolla provocando que la pareja arrugara la nariz con disimulo. ¿Por qué las personas tenían tan mal gusto? hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie que supiera apreciar la delicia del sabor de la cebolla mezclado con el azúcar.

\- Una vez que logré bajar del tren no tenía donde ir, no había pensado en eso, solamente pensaba en escapar. Jesse me ofreció quedarme con él, aunque tuvimos que contar una historia convincente para que me pudiera quedar, sus padres no creyeron la historia del tren que te secuestra y tampoco que estoy hecha de cromo.

\- Les dijimos que Lake tenía una afección a la piel y una trágica historia familiar para justificar la falta de documentos.

\- Tenemos una gran imaginación cuando la usamos en conjunto.

\- Pero todavía me pregunto como pudiste bajarte del tren, pensé que necesitabas un número para eso.

\- Lo necesitaba, de hecho, tuvimos algunos problemas por eso. El conductor no me quería dejar bajar sin uno, pero como no era un pasajero no podía tener uno incluso si trataba de robarlo_ la chica se removió con un aire culpable recordando como había tratado de arrebatarle su número a alguien más sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer para esa persona.

\- Casi provocamos un cortocircuito en el sistema del tren_ repuso Jesse.

\- ¿Tan grave fue?

\- No tienes ni idea Tulip, cuando este tipo regresó por mi porque no podía vivir con la idea de dejarme _ Lake señaló a Jesse provocando que este se ruborizara y se rascara la nuca sin negar lo que ella había dicho_ le volvieron a asignar un número, pero en vez de uno solo, aparecieron toda clase de cosas locas en su palma porque su nuevo problema era bajarme del tren y al parecer eso era imposible.

\- Pero a Lake se le ocurrió la idea de usar su piel reflectante para reflejar el número de mi mano_ el chico tomo la mano de su novia colocando las palmas frente a frente como demostración gráfica_ El conductor ¿One One? Lo aceptó y entonces pudimos bajarnos.

\- No sin que antes otra vez trataran de impedírmelo, la estúpida policía del vagón cromado no se rindió una vez que me ayudaste a salir, se pasaron meses intentando pulirme hasta la inexistencia.

Jesse la rodeó con un brazo recordando como había estado cerca de perderla, Lake le sonrió con cariño picoteando su mejilla antes de regresar a su pastel con las mejillas adquiriendo un bonito tono rosa.

Por su lado Tulip solo había estado mirando a uno y otro lado mientras ambos hablaban intentando encajar la historia sintiendo que en realidad se estaba perdiendo gran parte de ella:

\- Espera, un momento_ colocó ambas manos en señal de "tiempo"_ ¿nuevo número? ¿regresaste al tren? ¿eso se puede hacer?

\- One One dijo que era el primero en hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces ya te habías bajado del tren antes? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿One One estaba bien? _ tenía millones de preguntas en su cabeza y no podía hablar lo suficientemente rápido para formularlas todas_ ¿de alguna manera el ciervo tiene que ver con esto?

\- ¿Le contaste sobre Alan Drácula?

\- No exactamente _ Jesse oprimió la pequeña bolsa con los dijes en forma de ciervo y las correas, se suponía que eso era una sorpresa_ luego te explico.

\- ¿Alan qué? Correcto, creo que es mejor que empiecen por el principio, estoy bastante perdida aquí.

\- Todo lo que tienes que saber sobre mi es que me pasé unos meses escapando de la policía espejo, luego conocí a un ciervo muy agradable que me escondió de ellos y poco tiempo después me encontré con un tipo extraño que se estaba tomando fotos después de colocarle a un ciervo gafas de sol…contra su voluntad, por cierto_ Jesse abrió la boca para alegar, pero un dedo brillante en los labios lo obligo a guardar silencio_ Jess te puede contar el resto es mejor que yo dramatizando.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que planeo contar la historia de la manera más dramática posible?

\- También insinuo que vas a imitar las voces y hacer que todos acaben mirando hacia aquí para nuestra vergüenza.

\- Como te atreves a decir algo tan absolutamente cierto.

Tal como Lake predijo Jesse acabó relatando la historia de la manera más teatral posible ganándose un par de golpes cada vez que imitaba la voz de Lake en las partes donde él le había ofrecido llevarla con él una vez que se bajaran del ten, la forma de narrar como ella se había emocionado era demasiado cercana a la realidad y bastante vergonzosa, Tulip acabó olvidando su pastel por un buen rato mientras escuchaba atentamente todo el relato, viendo fácilmente como el viaje de los dos chicos había sido en algunos aspectos más oscuro que el que tuviera que afrontar ella; Tulip no había tenido a nadie queriendo matarla en su recorrido, Amelia todo lo que esperaba era echarla del tren y que dejara de interferir con sus planes.

Fue fácil ver que Lake había tenido un mal momento con Grace y su pandilla de locos (¿en serio alguien pensaba que era buena idea aumentar su número? ¡así jamás te bajarías del tren!) y fue francamente divertido verla ponerse como remolacha cuando Jesse declaró de forma bastante apasionada que fue allí donde se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella le importaba y que iba a llevarla con él sin importar lo que nadie más opinara al respecto. Adivinó que algo no muy lindo había pasado en el lapso de tiempo en que Jesse salió del tren y regresó porque la chica de cromo se mostró bastante reacia a dar demasiada información excepto que había recurrido a algunos métodos un tanto violentos para conseguir una capsula y un número.

Finalmente, luego de un buen rato Tulip pudo encajar la historia completa y entendió donde entraba Alan Drácula en todo el asunto y porque el dije de ciervo era tan importante…y aunque a Jesse y Lake pudiera no importarles demasiado saber que One One estaba bien cumpliendo felizmente con su deber, haciendo un amigable video para ayudar a orientar a los nuevos pasajeros eso a ella si que le importaba mucho y calentó su corazón.

El tiempo se fue demasiado rápido entre escuchar la historia y terminar de comer su merienda además Tulip tenía que encontrarse con su amiga nuevamente. Intercambiaron números con Lake para mantenerse en contacto antes de despedirse. Una sonrisa rasgó las comisuras de sus labios cuando vio a la pareja marchar tomados de la mano, obviamente bastante felices con la situación actual. No le importaba cuanta gente ahora la miraba extraño cuando se daban cuenta de que no tenía reflejo estaba bien si a cambio Lake había conseguido lo que siempre quiso y se veía tan feliz, había logrado volverse su propia persona y aunque podía verse un poco agresiva era agradable en el fondo.

Jesse tampoco estaba nada mal, era un chico lindo y muy agradable, que sin duda alguna tenía que querer mucho a su compañera para haber pasado por tantos problemas para llevarla con él. Aunque en opinión de Tulip era un poco demasiado sociable y… ¿pegajoso? Para su gusto, no es que él y Lake fueran desagradables, pero verlos estar continuamente en contacto todo el tiempo durante la merienda (si no se tomaban de la mano estaban abrazados o sentados excesivamente cerca uno del otro) daba un poco de vergüenza ajena, personalmente ella prefería a los chicos más introvertidos, del tipo de tenían la nariz metida en algún libro y mantenían la cabeza fría ante los problemas, tal vez siendo adorablemente incómodos y sudorosos de vez en cuando.

Así, balaceando la bolsa con los dijes que le recordaban a sus amigos regresó a la tienda donde se encontraba su amiga con la esperanza de que sus antiguos compañeros de viaje estuvieran tan felices como ahora lo estaba Lake.

Al menos ya sabía que uno de ellos lo estaba.

* * *

_**Escena Extra...**_

\- Hey _ Jesse se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón agachándose para quedar a la altura de Lake, quien se encontraba sentada cómodamente viendo televisión.

\- Hey.

\- Fue un día interesante.

\- Sí_ alzó el rostro dejando que su nariz acariciara la linea de la mandíbula de él_ estoy feliz de haber visto a Tulip, no sé en que momento la idea de verla dejo de incomodarme, pero ahora estoy bien con ello.

\- Me sorprendió que le dieras tu número.

\- Me di cuenta que hablar con ella se siente como_ reflexionó un momento mordiéndose el labio_ como lo que debe sentirse hablar con una hermana. Tenías razón en eso.

\- Lo pensé, parecían hermanas. Especialmente cuando se burlaban de la otra_ Jesse puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Lake demorándose adrede en su mejilla.

Aunque no lo sabía ese gesto era el principal motivo por el que Lake no había cortado todo su cabello: ella lo amaba.

Un brillo tenue en su muñeca atrajo la atención de la chica:

\- ¿Que es esto? _ tomó la mano de Jesse entre las suyas inspeccionando la sencilla joya: era una cuerda de cuero negra que tenía la pequeña figura de un ciervo colgando.

\- Algo que conseguí hoy_ Jesse sacó la otra mano de su bolsillo colocando un brazalete idéntico en la muñeca de Lake_ me recordó a alguien y pensé que te gustaría.

Ella alzó la mano inspeccionando el sencillo adorno con la figura de su querido amigo.

\- Lo hace, me gusta. ¿Has pensado que de no ser porque a ambos nos encantaba Alan Drácula jamás habríamos aceptado viajar juntos?

\- ¿No querrás decir que tu no habrías aceptado viajar conmigo? realmente me odiabas_ Jesse apoyó la barbilla en su hombro viéndose muy similar a un cachorro abandonado.

\- ¡Oh vamos, no te odiaba! _ Lake ahuecó su rostro poniendo los ojos en blanco_ tan solo me parecías algo irritante con toda esa alegría, no estaba en mi mejor momento. Ahora que lo pienso creo que durante la mayor parte del viaje no estuve en mi mejor momento.

\- Era difícil que estuvieras de buen humor con todo el asunto de la persecución.

\- Y que hay de ti ¿me vas a decir que no me odiabas al inicio?

\- En realidad no, ni siquiera me desagradabas. Pensé que eras genial, yo no sabía que hacer, estaba tan asustado, pero tu parecías totalmente segura de todo lo que hacías.

\- Sí, perdón por no darme cuenta de lo asustado que estabas. Creo que fui bastante mala contigo.

\- Heriste mis sentimientos_ Jesse hizo un puchero en broma rozando su nariz con la de ella.

\- Entonces, vamos a tratar de remediarlo.

Sus labios hicieron contacto durante unos segundos, sumergiéndose en un beso suave y gentil. Lake bajó sus manos dejándolas descansar en los hombros del chico quien le alzó el mentón con un dedo para profundizar el beso.

En la otra esquina de la habitación Nathan hizo una mueca de asco cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

¿Acaso no podían hacer eso cuando no estuviera nadie presente?

_**Continuará…**_

**No puse toooodo el relato del viaje de Lake y Jesse ni las reacciones de Tulip porque ya leí eso en otro fic en AO3 y estaba bastante bien hecho y siendo sincera me pareció algo aburrido poner lo mismo aquí, ya sabemos que hicieron esos dos mientras viajaban.**

**Centré el capítulo un poco más en la perspectiva de Tulip y hubo más narración que diálogos, pero me salió así, cuando no se me ocurren muchos diálogos prefiero dejarlo en narración porque si no salen forzados. La escena final esta ahí becausetheromance XD.  
**

**El siguiente capítulo será el último. **

**Templario como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, son muy bien recibidos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno gente este es el último capítulo de este mini fic, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí veremos un problema que se me ocurrió podría enfrentar Lake una vez que empieza a acudir a la escuela, también considero que una vez que saliera del tren y tuviera el tiempo para pensar en sus acciones y en lo que vivió empezaría a reflexionar sobre ciertos puntos en los cuales no habría pensado hasta el momento. Lake es una chica dura, pero eso no la exime de pasar por sus crisis existenciales.**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, si les gustó pueden seguir mis otros fics, el más largo de ellos no requiere que hayan visto la serie para comprenderlo así que si desean leerlo pueden disfrutarlo incluso si nunca pertenecieron al fandom de Star.**

**La serie pertenece a Owen Dennis.**

**Mentiras**

Las gradas frente a la pista de carreras eran un buen lugar para escapar a esa hora de la tarde; las prácticas de atletismo habían terminado, las pocas personas que rondaban por allí estaban a una distancia prudente y nadie en medio del ambiente tranquilo y levemente ventoso de las cinco le prestaría demasiada atención a la chica llorosa sentada en el cuarto peldaño.

Por mucho que la piel de dicha chica reflejara la luz gracias a su tono plateado.

Contrariamente a lo que cualquier persona que viera la escena pudiera pensar Lake no estaba sentada con la mirada ida y la cara llorosa debido a que la acosaran en la escuela, la rechazaran o le hubieran hecho alguna clase de comentario sobre su apariencia diferente. Por el contrario, ser la novia de Jesse y su trágica historia familiar de fondo junto con su "enfermedad incurable a la piel" le abrieron el corazón de sus compañeros y de todos los maestros desde el primer día que entró a clases. Solo necesitó que los padres de Jesse respaldaran la historia para que su situación fuera creíble y al inicio no tuvo ningún problema en contarle "la historia de su vida" a cualquiera que preguntara; los adolescentes pueden ser muy curiosos, especialmente cuando la nueva alumna es la misteriosa novia de uno de los deportistas populares.

Rápidamente la lástima que pudiera generar su falsa tragedia se transformó en una admiración creciente debido a su carácter fuerte y a la seguridad que tenía en si misma, a pesar de que ante los ojos de todos ella era una chica que había sido maltratada desde la infancia y debía cargar con una condición médica única que "seguro le habría generado mucho acoso que soportar".

Casi todos eran amables con ella y quienes no lo eran se mantenían fuera de su camino, los maestros no dejaban de felicitarla por sus calificaciones decentes "a pesar de la educación irregular que había recibido" y más de alguien había tenido una charla a solas para comentarle como su seguridad en si misma y su forma de ser los había inspirado a seguir adelante a pesar de sus propias situaciones familiares o problemas a la piel. Como olvidar a la simpática chica con Vitíligo que le comentó que ella la había inspirado a dejar de estar acomplejada con su piel, o a aquel compañero de ciencias que tenía problemas reales en su hogar, pero decidió que si ella había soportado tanto abuso por años y aún así lo estaba superando él también podría hacerlo.

Estaba rodeada de admiración, calidez, amabilidad y en algunos casos de una lástima cariñosa que sería ofensiva si las personas no la miraran con genuinos deseos de ayudarla, de ser sus amigos, de hacerla sentir mejor luego de "tan horrible infancia". Ah…sin mencionar todo el asunto de su "maravillosa capacidad para perdonar" al no levantar cargos contra su supuesta familia.

Lake sabía que debería sentirse afortunada, debería estar contenta de haber encajado tan fácil, de que la brillante mentira que crearon con Jesse pasara sin dificultades como la verdad y que esa "verdad" le permitiera caerle bien a las personas de una manera sencilla y le quitara encima las preguntas que podrían haberse generado.

Pero no podía.

No podía estar feliz cuando todo eso se debía a una mentira, incluso la admiración que generó entre los estudiantes cuando le dio una paliza a un grupo de idiotas ex amigos de Jesse cuando trataron de meterse con ella no se debía solo a su capacidad de dar buenos golpes (en gran parte gracias a su piel dura) sino a que ella era la chica de la vida difícil y la enfermedad extraña que se estaba defendiendo en una situación donde la mayoría habría bajado la cabeza por el miedo: sin trágica historia detrás, sin una apariencia diferente.

La mentira había sido demasiado efectiva y eso últimamente la estaba haciendo miserable.

Hace unos meses no le habría importado, cuando estaba a bordo del tren solo le interesaba su propio bien estar, le daba igual ser grosera con otros o como se deshacía de ellos, únicamente encontrar la amistad en Jesse y Alan Drácula la había suavizado un poco, tal vez más que un poco en el caso del chico y el enamoramiento que tenía por él en ese entonces. Pero solo era con ellos, el resto seguía sin importarle: había asesinado al policía espejo sin pestañear ni preocuparse, demasiado desesperada por lograr su objetivo e incluso una vez fuera no había reflexionado sobre ello por mucho tiempo.

Pero poco a poco a medida que se adaptaba a la vida normal tuvo tiempo para pensar en su pasado, en sus acciones, en que clase de persona quería convertirse y en que clase de persona era: ya no tenía que preocuparse por si podría ser o no su propia persona: ya lo era. Pero eso no era todo, parte de ser una persona era cuestionarse a uno mismo y allí es donde comenzó a encontrar que no había sido tan buena, tantos años de acumular rabia contra Tulip, de no querer parecerse a ella la habían hecho desarrollar una personalidad agresiva y egoísta en muchos sentidos. Podía reconocer que era honesta y justa esas eran virtudes, pero aparte de eso…ella ni siquiera era amable antes de conocer a Jesse.

Y ahora teniendo días tranquilos sin tener que esconderse ni correr el recuerdo de cómo había asesinado al policía espejo, la manera en que solo pensó en arrebatarle el número a alguien más, sin importarle si ese pasajero quedaría luego atrapado para siempre en el tren volvían a su cabeza cada vez más y tener a todas esas personas queriéndola por su falso pasado lo hacía peor. Entendía lo que creían ver en ella, pero ella no era esa chica que todos admiraban.

No era la niña maltratada que a pesar de todo tenía un carácter fuerte, no era la chica con una piel extraña que soporto años de abuso en su infancia, de situaciones que destruían tu autoestima y aún así caminaba con la cabeza en alto, tampoco la chica que aunque la privaron de una educación normal se crio estudiando en casa y gracias a una inteligencia asombrosa sabía todo lo que sabría una adolescente normal.

No, ese era solo el papel que estaba interpretando para encajar en el mundo sin tener que decir una verdad que absolutamente nadie creería, ella nada más era una chica que había intentado engañar a su Prime para dejarla atrapada y abandonada permanentemente en un vagón monocromático porque quería ser libre, que sabía no habría expresado la misma amabilidad que tuvo Tulip para dejarla ir luego de que la traicionó: ella no solía ser tan amable, ni siquiera tenía padres tan solo conoció el cariño que da la familia mediante los Cosay, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como se sentiría una persona que realmente sufrió años de maltrato por quienes deberían amarla, jamás había tenido que cuestionarse algo sobre su apariencia aparte de desear tener su propio estilo; a ella no le importaba su piel, siempre había sido así, no creció recibiendo ninguna mirada extraña como todos pensaban, incluso obtuvo una confesión de amor del chico que le gustaba bastante rápido, y mucho antes de eso ya sabía que Jesse estaba enamorado de ella, no tuvo que enfrentar ninguna clase de inseguridad.

Y había asesinado a otra persona.

Ese día finalmente no había podido soportarlo más, luego de que el maestro de química la felicitara por su buena calificación en un examen con una sonrisa amable.

Era lo mismo todos los días y ella solo se estaba sintiendo cada vez como una farsante…y no había forma de arreglarlo porque decir la verdad no era una opción.

Se frotó las mejillas con la manga del polerón buscando secar las lágrimas, un golpecito gentil en el hombro la hizo voltear para encontrarse con el rostro de su novio lleno de preocupación tendiéndole unos pañuelos de papel:

\- Me dijeron que te habías ido nada más acabar la clase.

\- Uh…lo siento, realmente olvide que ibas a pasar por mí_ se pasó un pañuelo por la cara sonando su nariz una vez que sus mejillas estaban secas.

\- Traté de llamarte un par de veces.

\- No estaba prestándole atención a mi celular_ sacó el aparato de su bolsillo revisando el registro de llamadas perdidas y los mensajes_ Wow tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes. Perdona Jess tenía la cabeza en otra parte, no te estaba ignorando ni nada.

Él podía ser bastante sensible en ocasiones.

\- Lo sé, si estuvieras molesta conmigo me lo dirías_ Jesse sonrió dándole un golpecito suave en el brazo_ no eres del tipo que ignora a su novio cuando está molesta.

\- ¿Y de que tipo soy entonces? _ sacó otro pañuelo para su nariz intentando sonreír sin éxito.

\- Del tipo que dice directamente lo que le molesta y probablemente recurre a los golpes cuando la situación lo requiere.

\- Aunque tienes razón, no golpearía tu suave piel sin importar que tanto me molestes...o al menos no de forma seria.

\- Lo agradezco, no se si mi suave piel podría soportarlo_ Jesse se estremeció recordando el estado en que habían quedado sus ex amigos luego de tratar de molestar a Lake.

Ese día había salido corriendo de clase en cuanto le dijeron que un grupo de idiotas estaba molestando a su novia sin importarle los gritos de la maestra, solo podía pensar en que Lake estuviera bien…y no dejara inconsciente a nadie. Cuando llegó al lugar no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido al encontrar a la chica de pie y a tres tipos tirados en el piso con la nariz reventada y llorando de dolor con un círculo de adolescentes en completo silencio alrededor: ella ni siquiera había necesitado la ayuda de nadie para patearle el trasero a esos tipos.

\- Tienes suerte de que me guste tu suave piel.

Lake se apoyó en su hombro reacomodándose cuando él la rodeo con el brazo dejando su cabeza recostada contra su pecho. Los latidos del corazón de Jesse eran calmantes y él era muy cálido, aunque ella no sentía el frio como un humano normal siempre era agradable estar en esa posición con él.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Te gusta estar sola cuando te molestas o cuando necesitas pensar y este lugar es bastante tranquilo…eso y tu piel es bastante brillante, cuando vi algo enorme y reluciente en las gradas supe que eras tú.

\- Este era un buen momento para ser cursi y decir algo como "vi una enorme estrella brillante" en lugar de "algo enorme", perdiste una buena oportunidad para ser romántico Jess.

Lake intentó golpear su frente, pero él se adelanto atrapando su mano y sosteniéndola con firmeza:

\- Dime que pasa. Deja de fingir que estás bien, sé que no lo estás. Hace días que no lo estás.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, parecía indecisa como si dudara entre abrirse a él o seguirse guardando lo que sea que le molestara para si misma, haciéndose la fuerte, Lake odiaba ser débil, odiaba no poder solucionar las cosas por si misma o no poder manejar algo.

Pero él odiaba verla así y no saber que estaba pasando.

\- Una de las cosas que las parejas hacen es ser honestos con el otro.

\- Siempre soy honesta contigo. No te he mentido.

\- Pero no me estás diciendo porque estás así.

Lake observó sus dulces ojos castaños que la miraban llenos de cariño y preocupación REAL, él la conocía tal cual era, sabía quién era ella realmente. Suspiró agotada asintiendo:

\- Es que... desde que entré a la escuela todos no dejan de hablar de lo increíble que soy, de lo valiente que soy o de lo genial que soy y…solo… ¡no lo soporto! _ gimió escondiendo el rostro en la chaqueta del chico.

\- ¿Odias que la gente te haga cumplidos? _ Jesse alzó una ceja extrañado_ ¿debería dejar de hacerlo?

\- No, cuando tu lo dices es diferente. Tú sabes quién soy realmente…ellos, todos_ abrió los brazos_ lo que creen que es increíble es esa versión falsa de mi que tuvimos que inventar.

\- Nada más es una historia de vida levemente falsa Lake, eso no hace que haya una "falsa tu". Siempre has sido tu misma.

\- Pff ¿levemente falsa? ¡Todos creen que soy esta chica…increíble que sufrió con una familia horrible, tiene una enfermedad incurable y además eligió perdonar a todos quienes la maltrataron y no levantar cargos! _ se despeinó su cabello corto que estaba comenzando a perder el tinte azul_ ¡y me aman por eso! Y…yo no soy esa persona Jess, no dejan de decir que soy buena, valiente…lista y…no lo soy.

\- No están equivocados_ Jesse colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella entendiendo por fin lo que la había estado molestando por tanto tiempo_ puede ser que tengan una versión modificada de los hechos, pero todo lo que admiran en ti no son mentiras. Todo lo pasaste en el tren, huyendo, demostrando que podías ser tu propia persona aunque todos te dijeran lo contrario, creo que eso demuestra que eres realmente valiente y ¿Qué me dices de la forma en que solucionaste todo el asunto de no tener un número? Si eso no es ser lista no sé lo que es. Puede ser que no sepan la verdad, pero eso no cambia que tienen razón.

\- Y que hay sobre ser una buena persona_ Lake uso las mangas para frotarse la nariz limpiándose la humedad, su llanto aún persistía a pesar de que las palabras de Jesse le daban cierto consuelo_ yo…mate a una persona Jesse y no sentí ningún remordimiento por eso, puede ser que tengas un punto ¡pero no he hecho nada realmente bueno!

No quería ser Tulip, pero reconocía que al menos ella si era una buena persona, algo antisocial y egoísta en ocasiones, pero siempre trataba de ayudar y hacer lo correcto, ella solamente se había preocupado por sí misma.

Jesse la atrajo hacia él para envolverla completamente en sus brazos, buscando algo correcto que decir, todo el asunto del asesinato no era algo simple, no podía solo sonreír y decir algo como "Hey tranquila todos cometemos errores", quitarle la vida a alguien más era algo grave, pero Lake estaba equivocada: no era una mala persona, tal vez sus acciones no fueran las más bondadosas o incluso correctas, pero jamás podría pensar menos de ella por eso.

\- Lake…escucha, tienes razón en que matar a alguien…no es algo simple_ ella se tensó entre sus brazos_ pero durante todo nuestro viaje la policía espejo estaba planeando matarte a ti, ese tipo estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de ti y lo habría hecho de no estar cortado a la mitad, ambos sabemos que jamás habrías aceptado las opciones que te ofrecían, convertirte en parte de la policía espejo o borrar tu memoria para reflejar a alguien más sería casi lo mismo que matarte. Ninguno de los dos te estaba dando muchas opciones y estoy seguro que no habrían estado llorando de arrepentimiento más tarde.

Los estremecimientos llorosos se suavizaron un poco, un sollozo húmedo salió de la garganta de la chica mientras Jesse pasaba la mano por su pelo y apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza. El cabello de Lake era más grueso y resistente que el cabello humano, pero aún suave y sedoso, las caricias y el contacto cercano parecían estar ayudando a calmarla.

\- Por lo que me has contado también estabas asustada ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que lo estaba idiota_ la voz de Lake sonaba ahogada y nasal, más suave y débil que de costumbre_ desapareciste frente a mí, luego…comencé a dudar sobre que futuro tendría fuera del tren sobre si…de verdad seguirías tan feliz mientras yo me quedaba allí atrapada. Estaba aterrada, pero por sobre todo estaba furiosa. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer así que…me deshice de…

\- Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, el chico le tendió otro pañuelo.

\- Tienes razón en que me estaban faltando las opciones, no podía pensar bien y ¡demonios solo tengo trece! ¡como se supone que afrontara correctamente una situación así! _ Lake se paso las manos por el rostro con frustración, su llanto se recrudeció.

\- Fue la única manera que encontraste_ Jesse ahuecó su rostro buscando su mirada, pero ella solo lo esquivó mirando hacia el costado_ y de todas formas, si fueras una mala persona no te habrías encariñado con Alan Drácula, no te habrías preocupado por mí ni nos habríamos hecho amigos. Las malas personas no se preocupan por alguien más, tan solo piensan en si mismas y en como otros les pueden ser útiles. Se de malas personas ¿recuerdas? solía ser amigo de varias.

\- Las malas personas también tienen otras personas a las que quieren_ por fin lo miró y aunque no se veía feliz y aún las llágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas había cierta tranquilidad y resignación en sus ojos.

\- Creo que eso solo significa que tienen algo bueno en el fondo. Si eres capaz de querer a alguien no puedes ser tan malo.

\- Según tu punto de vista eso haría que nadie fuera realmente malo.

\- Pues entonces no creo que nadie sea realmente malo.

\- Eres un tonto idealista.

\- Supongo que lo soy. Pero Lake, en serio, no eres una mala persona. Incluso si sigues dudando te queda toda una vida para convertirte en alguien aún mejor.

Su labio inferior tembló y él tuvo miedo de que llorara aún más fuerte, pero en su lugar ella se acurrucó en su pecho asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Jess…

\- Puedo decirle al resto que dejen de atosigarte, si no quieres hacerlo tú misma.

Espero pacientemente a que ella estuviera en condiciones de hablar.

\- Se los he dicho muchas veces y no han hecho caso, creen que soy… ¿humilde?

\- En ese caso te ayudaré, puedo decirle a mamá y papá que hablen con los maestros estoy seguro que creen que alabándote te están motivando_ se encogió de hombros con pesar_ Adultos toman más en serio a otros adultos.

\- Eso me gustaría.

Ninguno supo por cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, cuando se separaron estaba empezando a atardecer y Jesse tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre, posiblemente iba a recibir un regaño en casa por preocuparla especialmente después del evento de su desaparición hace meses. Pero al ver el rostro de Lake mucho más relajado y como el rastro de lágrimas por fin había desaparecido decidió que no le importaba cuantos regaños pudiera recibir.

Lo único realmente importante es que ella dejara de torturarse a sí misma.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche, casa de los Cosay…**_

Jesse no se había llevado un regaño demasiado grande una vez que Lake se disculpó argumentando que era la responsable de que no contestara las llamadas al distraerlo demasiado. La madre de Jesse se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien por los ojos hinchados de la chica, pero se abstuvo de decir algo decidiendo preguntarle más tarde a su hijo en su lugar; en el tiempo que conocía a Lake ya se había dado cuenta que ella no compartía sus problemas fácilmente y no le gustaba ser vulnerable.

¿Habrían tenido alguna diferencia entre ellos? No veía a su hijo haciendo llorar a su novia, pero no podía descartarlo. De hecho, esta fue la apuesta más segura cuando la chica se fue a sentar sola al sofá a ver una película y Jesse agarró un pote de helado de chocolate de la nevera con dos cucharas: si eso no era una pelea de adolescentes y un chico tratando de disculparse no sabía lo que era.

Por la mirada que le estaba enviando su madre Jesse sabía que había sacado conclusiones erróneas, pero era mejor así, explicarle la verdad estaba fuera de discusión y ahora solo quería pasar tiempo con Lake, más tarde tendría tiempo de hablar sobre el tema de los maestros siendo demasiado "motivadores".

Lake estaba recostada en todo lo largo del sillón usando un cojín en el reposa brazos para apoyar la espalda. Él puso el helado delante de su rostro inclinándose para quedar a la altura de ella:

\- Mira lo que te traje.

La chica esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que, aunque no era mucho al menos era sincera:

\- ¿Planeas curar mi depresión con helado? Alguien ha visto demasiadas películas_ a pesar de ello tomó el pote entre sus manos sacando una de las cucharas para hundirla en el helado y comer un poco.

\- En realidad, solo pensé que te gustaría…y estaba buscando una forma de poder sentarme contigo sin ser invasivo. Ahora necesitas mi ayuda para comerte ese helado.

\- Podría tener mucha hambre y comerlo sola.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, si necesitas espacio…

\- No, está bien, quédate.

Normalmente apreciaba la soledad, pero en aquellos momentos cuando se sentía triste y débil realmente apreciaba la compañía de Jesse.

Lake se sobresaltó cuando contrario a lo que esperaba él no se sentó a su lado, en su lugar se deslizó por su espalda colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y alcanzando la cuchara restante con la otra.

\- El helado no cura la depresión, pero al menos es delicioso.

Ella asintió echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para descansar la espalda en el pecho de Jesse:

\- Si el helado no era el plan para curar mi estado de ánimo entonces dime cual es, siempre tienes una idea.

\- No me gusta verte triste_ la posición en la que estaban hacía que él tuviera que agachar la cabeza y ella levantarla para poder mirarse quedando sus rostros invertidos.

\- ¿Entonces?

El chico suspiró con pesar:

\- Realmente no tengo un plan, ni siquiera sé como puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor, ya hice todo lo que podía así que…creo que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

\- Eso es lo suficientemente bueno.

Lake acarició su mejilla usando la mano para hacer descender un poco más su rostro y capturar sus labios. Jesse no tardó mucho en responder el beso abandonando el helado para poder acunar el rostro de ella.

\- Te quiero Jess.

La sonrisa amorosa no fue el único motivo para dejar al chico medio aturdido; era la primera vez que Lake decía la frase primero.

Normalmente él era quien le decía "te quiero" en momentos aleatorios, entre los dos era el más sentimental, Lake solía llamarlo cursi y estaba bien con eso sabía que era cierto así que nunca se había quejado de que ella fuera del tipo que prefería solo contestar "yo también" antes de desviar la mirada y comentar otra cosa para que él no se fijara en su sonrojo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? _ murmuró Lake observando la mirada seria que él le estaba dando.

Jesse le sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su frente:

\- Nada, también te quiero.

\- Creo que si te enamoraste de mi, entonces no puedo ser tan mala ¿verdad?

\- Considerando que no me hubiera enamorado de una mala persona tienes razón.

La chica regresó su atención a la comida sintiendo su corazón rebotar en el interior de su pecho, preguntándose en que momento pasó de tener un suave crush por él a estar tan completamente enamorada hasta el punto donde unas pocas palabras amables podían suavizar su angustia incluso con lo fuerte que era.

Jesse la quedó mirando: sabía que las dudas de Lake tardarían un tiempo en irse, pero al menos ella estaba bromeando sinceramente otra vez y no para camuflar como realmente se sentía.

\- ¿Estás pensando en algo?

Lake mantuvo la vista en el helado a la vez que le hablaba, Jesse no quería confesar lo que en verdad había estado reflexionando para no arruinar el ambiente más liviano que se había establecido así que optó por otra opción que en realidad también le había cruzado fugazmente por la mente:

\- En que habría sido mas interesante si me consiguiera una máscara de Spider Man.

\- ¿Qué? _ Lake lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Hum la película antigua? ¿la escena del beso? ¿nunca la viste?

\- Tulip no era muy aficionada a las películas de Super héroes.

\- Ok, estamos arreglando eso ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿No quieres ver una película?

Lake se ruborizó prestando toda su atención a la cuchara.

\- No quiero moverme y tu computadora está arriba.

\- Sería yo el que se estaría moviendo_ el tono travieso de su voz dejaba en claro que sabía que ella en realidad no quería cambiar de posición_ puedes quedarte aquí.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero_ masculló metiéndole una cucharada de helado en la boca_ busquemos algo en la televisión.

\- El control remoto está sobre el televisor.

\- Entonces solo cállate y come.

Jesse picoteo su mejilla, más que feliz de obedecer y aunque notó el tono rosa que habían adquirido las orejas de su novia no dijo nada disfrutando en silencio de sus nervios y sabiéndose el causante.

Tal como había dicho, ella tenía toda una vida por delante para reemplazar los malos recuerdos y superar lo que había pasado.

Y él se iba a quedar a su lado. Siempre.

_**Fin…**_

**Gracias por leer! Este fue mi aporte de azúcar al fandom de Infinity Train quien sabe si volveré a publicar algo aquí, tal vez si sale una tercera temporada que me inspire con alguna parejita jeje. Por si tenían dudas igualo crush a enamoramiento algo no tan profundo pero notorio, estar enamorado es más profundo.  
**

**Comentarios:**

**Templario: **Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este mini fic y por tus amables comentarios, nos vemos!

**Guest: **Gracias por leer, lamentablemente Mirror Lake es una idea que dejé en el aire, no sabemos si cannonicamente existe y quería mantener las cosas lo más cannon posible en este fic o dentro de posibilidades cannónicas, dicen por ahí que Lake es su propio reflejo así que lo dejé en el aire, MJ igual fue una broma de una vez pero sinceramente no lo pensé como gay eso significaría que podría haber tenido sentimientos por Jesse y sería triste. Así que lo deje en que sencillamente él nunca estuvo demasiado feliz con besar a su Prime XD. Respecto a la escuela no pensé en ningún capítulo basado en la secundaria ya que no me pareció tan interesante, pero con el poco contenido de estos dos en español sería bueno si te animas a escribir un fic donde vayan a la escuela si te interesa la idea.


End file.
